Random Acts of DBZ
by SukiChan12
Summary: These are oneshots I've developed during my spare time, and they aren't all about happy things, like what I usually write about. Warning: Will include cheating, rape, self-mutilation, physical, mental, and emotional abuse, and intercourse. Will feature cannon couplings, save for exceptions due to OCs. Enjoy!
1. Storyline I: Part I

**Yet another DBZ fic has entered my mind and taken root to form a storyline that may, or may not be finished. Lately, I've been having issues staying focused on one idea, so I might not finish this, so please don't get mad at me. I suck incredibly at writing angst, I usually don't give enough, or I overdo it, so bear with me. The storyline begins after Maako, Pan's current boyfriend, cheats, and Bra helps her get back on her feet. Pan has a younger brother and sister in this one. Corra is 23 and Chase is 25. Pan has her own dojo, Corra is an OB/GYN, and she also works at Pan's dojo when she can, Bra has her own clothing line and business, barely works at Pan's dojo. Chase is a cardiologist, and he works at Pan's dojo sometime. They live in a four story beach house, with a floor for Pan and Corra, one floor for Bra and Goten, and one for Chase. Chase isn't gay, by the way, he loves his sisters, and he has a girlfriend. OOC behavior, violent outbursts towards a stupid exe, and eventual TxP. GxB, and UxM eventually becomes Ux?**

Pan's POV

"Panny!" I looked up, "WHAT? For the love of crap, _WHAT_?!" Chase and Corra stood in the doorway, grinning mischievously at me. "Hi." They said plainly, and then ran off. "Immature idiots!" I yelled after them. "What did they do now?" Bra asked teasingly. "Being annoying younger siblings, as per usual." I muttered, leaning back into the sofa and tapping away on my iPad. "You're _supposed_ to be working." I glanced up at her quickly, then looked back at the screen, "I _am_ working… working on breaking my high score on _Temple Run_." I replied, my finger moving rapidly across the screen, "run Chinese lady, _run_!" Bra laughed, "I meant the website for the dojo." I nodded, pausing my game, and reached forward to flip open the Mac Book Air that was resting on the table, "finished it hours ago. I've been trying to beat 3 million miles for nearly 5 hours." Corra plopped on the sofa, causing me to miss my turn and fall, "Ugh, the rabbits are at it again." I flinched, "That's disgusting, I don't want to know when my baby brother is having sex," and rushed into the kitchen, "Don't get me wrong, I love him and Kasaiya to death, but I draw the line at memorizing their sex schedule."

Kasaiya Furaru was Chase's longtime girlfriend since the ninth grade. She's a short one, like me and Corra, at 5, 1. She has gorgeous dark golden brown hair and corn flower blue eyes. She's a quarter Japanese and the rest is American, and her figure is uneven, more on the bottom than up top. They've been screwing around since the 11th grade, but everyone else thinks otherwise. Chase is a bonafide Mama's boy, looks just like her, only masculine. He's the only one who inherited Papa's height. Corra's a midget, coming in at 4 foot 9 inches. I barely came in at 5 feet flat. Bra has the perfect model height, 5 foot 7 inches. More often than not, Corra and I have been mistaken for misshapen twins, because we look just like Grandma Chichi, but Corra has Mama's eyes. Goten's oldest in the house at 40, then Bra at 28, I'm next at 27, then Chase and Kassie at 25 and 24 respectively, and Corra comes in last at 23.

"So, Maako called me today, asking me why you won't answer your phone." Corra began. "Then block his number, Chi, I really don't want to talk him. It's like he can't understand what he's done." I muttered, making a few adjustments to the site for _Panny's_. _Panny's_ is my dojo that I own and run myself. Corra, Chase, and, _rarely_, Bra, are my assistant sensei's. Kasaiya knows more than most of my students, as Chase took it upon himself to train her, but she's not ready to actually train someone. "Chase was about to kick his ass again. He came to the house while you were at work yesterday." Bra mumbled, "And he's always harassing me about you when I answer the phone. I've stopped answering." Bra looked annoyed. "Does he still go to my parents' house?" I whispered, looking at her. "He stakes out over there. He's so damned stupid, it's not even funny." Corra laid her head on my shoulder, "I miss the days when he was the sweet, loving guy you met in high school." I smiled sadly, "Don't we all?" The three of us snuggled together on the couch, messing around with the iPad. Chase and Kassie came down the stairs, glowing like crazy with post-coital bliss. "Who rained on your parades?" I looked up at my brother, "Do you _need_ to ask?" He sighed sharply, "I told you, Pan, Maako was scummy." I glowered at him, "You don't know him like I do… like I thought I did… Maybe he has a reason-" Corra grasped my face, "Sissy, no, I won't allow you to do this to yourself. You _are not_ about to worry yourself sick over whether or not he had a reason. Reason or not, what he did was wrong. He slept with another woman." I sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Chi, but I can't help not knowing. I _want _to know." Right now, the only people who knew of Maako cheating were me, the house group, Trunks, and Vegeta. I couldn't bring myself to tell my parents, I was just so embarrassed and ashamed. I didn't want to see the pity on their faces. "The picnic is in four weeks, Pan, you'll have to tell them sooner or later. How are you going to explain not having a date?" Kassie said softly. I smiled up at her, "I know, Kassie, I know. I'm just not ready… It's only been a month."

**(A/N: Dash of info: Maako is half saiyan/ half some other race that looks human. His parent escaped the planet unnoticed and bred with said other race to have him. He's just a bit younger than Trunks and Goten. That should explain why Maako survived the following.)**

Maako cheated on June the 2nd. I decided to head home from work for lunch, and I found him in our bedroom, screwing a gorgeous blonde on our bed. Everything turned a nasty blood red, and the next thing I knew, Vegeta was restraining me with most of his strength. Maako was a bloody, broken mess, and I had broken the barrier to Super Saiyan 2. I didn't regret what I'd done, and told him so, in a very unladylike manner, before flying halfway around the world before giving in to my raging emotions once more. Bra found my half-dead, exhausted body on a remote island near Fiji a week, and we bought the house we were in now on the 19th. Corra, Chase, and Kassie moved in because it was closer to their jobs and whatnot and Goten just wanted to stay with his girlfriend. I spent the rest of the month, and most of July, dodging Maako the best I could. Contact with my family and friends were limited mainly to phone calls and messages sent through my siblings because he was always hanging around, trying to catch me off-guard. The annual Capsule Corp Charity Picnic was on August 31st. It was July 28th.

*The next morning: July 29th*

Bra and I were headed to CC to see her parents for breakfast. This was incredibly risky because Maako was _always _over there now; despite Vegeta and Trunks's blatant dislike for him, but he wasn't there at the moment. Bulma wasn't aware of my subsequent break-up with Maako, even though it _should_ be obvious because Maako is _never _with me anymore.

"Hi, Mommy, Daddy." Bra hugged both of her parents, pressing a kiss to their cheeks. "Hi, Bra-Chan." Bulma hugged her close, "I feel like I never see you anymore, baby." Bra snuggled against her mother, "I know, and I'm sorry, Mom." Vegeta gave the women a brief, small grin, before eyeing my rigid stance and the faraway look in my eye, "He's not here, brat." I relaxed minutely, "Hi, Bulma." She smiled worriedly, "Panny, Maako tells me you've been avoiding him, what happened?" I bit my lip to keep from rolling my eyes, '_That no-good lying son of a bitch_.' "It's a bit complicated, Aunt B." Vegeta raised a brow, '_You haven't told your parents, brat?_' I sighed softly, '_Not trying to set off Papa's hair-trigger temper, Vegeta. He'd kill Maako if he found out about this_.' Vegeta shrugged, '_He has every right, by saiyan law._'

'_This isn't Vegetasei, Vegeta- Oh god, no.'_ My hand shot up to grip my hair and pull a little, the conversation between Bra and Bulma blanked out. '_Girl, what is it?' _I shook my head at him, "I-I need to go. I _really _need to leave… uhhh, _my parents! _My parents are expecting me…"

I was headed towards the door, wondering how the hell I was going to escape his senses. He was too close for me to outrun him, so I decided to try anyway, launching into flight in the front yard. I cursed softly as he followed me. I continued past my parents' house, headed west towards Africa. He sped up, flaring into SSJ. I growled and flared up as well, pushing my speed to its limits. _I need to lose him fast… Bingo! _I swooped low towards the sand and stirred up a sand storm, using my ki to propel it further. When all I could see was swirling dirt particles and my eyes felt gritty with sand, I relaxed slightly. _I lost him… at- Oh! _A strong set of arms wrapped around my midsection and hauled me up over the storm. "Maako, let me go!" I snapped, trying to shove my elbow into his solar plexus. "Pan, calm down, I just want to talk!" I struggled more, "I don't want to talk to you, you cheating bastard, let go of me!" I flared my ki over and over, trying to dislodge him. "Pan, please, let me explain." My struggles stopped on their own accord, "…explain?" my voice was small. I felt him nod against the back of my head, "I didn't want to do it, Panny." _But he did- No, let him talk, you want to know- Know?! He cheated on you; don't listen to his lies-. _I blanked out at the sensation of him holding me. Tingles ran up and down my spine as the heat and his hypnotic touch did wonderful things to my body. "Maako, _please_, don't do this…" I whimpered as he pressed small kisses to the nape of my neck. "Why should I? You're enjoying it, I can tell…" I moaned weakly, "Maako, you said explain, not manipulate and seduce me into _taking you back_!" I pushed him off, nearly sobbing at the absence of his warm touch. "Now tell me what you wanted me to know." He pulled back and nodded, "Well, Panny, it was blackmail… That woman in our bedroom… she-"

Everything blanked out as images of that dreadful day filled my mind, and a few tears ran down my cheeks. He looked down at me, shocked by the tears running down my cheeks like rain, "Panny, you're crying." I hissed at the sound of his voice, glaring at him through my falling tears, "Well, duh, idiot, you've never seen anyone _cry before?_ I_ cry _when the people I love turn around and _hurt me. I loved you, Maako, _why didn't you come to me about the blackmail? Or Bulma? _Why_?" He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away, ki rising dramatically, "_Don't touch me," _I growled, "You don't have the right to touch me, Maako. You lost that privilege when you _cheated on me!" _My voice echoed through the sand dunes as my anger rose to new, frightening heights, "Blackmail or not, you cheated on me, that's all that matters! And what's worse, you act like its water under the bridge, like it's nothing to you. Well, it's_ everything to me! _Not only can I not be with you anymore, but I wouldn't trust you with _my life_ right now!" Bright yellow ki blasts formed in my hands as I ascended and my eyesight, once again, went a violent, bloody, sadistic crimson…

Corra's POV

I launched into flight the moment my sister's ki went haywire, noting that Trunks, Bra, Chase, Vegeta, Papa, and Goten were headed in the same direction. I chuckled darkly at the fact that she was, once again, dominating Maako. Unfortunately, she couldn't kill him, but this was good enough. We came to a halt in the middle of the Sahara, watching as Pan fired blast after blast at Maako. Her eyes were a shocking bright red, and she shrieked wordlessly. I noted that her shirt was unbuttoned, and her hair was mussed. '_I can't believe that dick tried to seduce her.' _I sent to Bra, glowering at Pan's physical state. She was also soaked in sweat, indicating she'd been here for a while. Though she didn't feel it now, the sunburns would be unforgiving once she powered down. '_You know as well as I do that was the only way he'd get her to listen to him. Looks like it backfired.' _She snickered mentally as our fathers stepped in. My heart broke as Pan collapsed against Papa, sobbing her heart out. '_We should kill him, sis.' _Chase caught my eye, '_Dad doesn't know, but when he does find out, it won't be good for Maako. I say we snitch on him.' _I shot a quick scowl his way, '_No, let Pan tell him. She won't like it if we tell for her.' _He sighed, but nodded in assent, turning a cold glare to Maako as he was hefted over Vegeta's shoulder. Bra also turned her nose up as Vegeta neared her with his groaning body, "You deserved every bit of her rage, and I hope you know that." Goten looked at her lovingly, and I rolled my eyes, '_Lover boy's looking your way, Princess.' _She shot him a soft smile. He smiled in return, and she blushed, '_He's so sweet.' _Chase nudged me, "Let's go, Dad's heading home with Panny." I nodded, following my father, '_Later, B.' _Bra waved me off, '_See you at home.' _I nodded and blasted off.

*At Home*

I helped Papa undress Pan and put aloe on the sunburns that had formed in the desert. I got her dressed in some shorts and a tank top. Papa immediately rounded in on us, wanting to know what the _hell _had just happened. "Corra, what happened out there? Why is your sister acting like this?" I looked down guiltily, and Chase did the same. "So you do know?" We nodded, and I replied sadly, "It's not our place to tell." Chase nodded, "It's something Pan needs to tell you on her own." Suddenly, Pan shivered and moaned in her sleep, distracting Papa for the moment. She stirred a little, mumbled something unintelligible, and fell back into her slumber.

The silence was shattered by the return of our mother. She smiled at the sight of us, then frowned at Pan's red skin and the patches of aloe on her body, "What happened?" We smiled guiltily, "Pan had an altercation with Maako… in the _Sahara_." Chase said softly. Mama wrapped her arms around her baby boy and frowned some more, "Why would she be fighting Maako?" A small groan from the bed alerted us to Pan's awakening. She sat up slowly, looking like a prisoner going to the gallows. She took a deep breath and spoke, her voice full of suppressed sorrow. "Maako and I were fighting… because he cheated on me in June." She whispered sullenly. "Oh, honey, why didn't you tell us?" Mama inquired innocently. Pan looked down, tears running down her cheeks, "I was just… I was so embarrassed and ashamed; I didn't want anyone to know unless they had to… I didn't want to face the pity…" A soft sob ripped out of her chest, and she covered her face with her hands as she cried. "Oh, my little girl…" Mama whispered, moving to sit Pan's bed and comfort her.

Papa was uncharacteristically still. "Umm… Papa?" I asked, watching his fists clench and unclench slowly, shaking slightly. He stood up, "I need to go to Capsule Corp for a moment. Don't wait up for me," and left the room. "Dad, wait, I want to go!" Chase quickly pecked me, Mama, and Pan on the forehead and ran out. I sat next to Pan and hugged her from behind, laying my head on her shoulder. Mama moved her hands to hug us both, "My beautiful girls." She whispered tearfully, nuzzling Pan's forehead. We jumped as the door slammed open. Papa and Chase returned eyes bright with adrenaline and anger. "He's headed our way." Papa said simply, and headed back down to intercept him. Chase followed, revealing that Kasaiya had arrived. "Babe, could you wait here?" He asked softly, moving to head down the stairs. "You didn't have to ask, honey." Mama, Papa, and Pan gave her a smile as she sat next to me. I squeezed her hand gratefully as the doorbell rang. Chase headed down the stairs.

"I take it Pan told." Maako began. Chase replied, "She _cried_. My big sis _never _cries." he said coolly. "I can't believe you had the courage to come over here after what you've done to Pan." Papa sneered; I could see him now, holding his glasses in one hand. "I ought to be stomping the shit out of you right now." Kasaiya looked up, surprised by the violent words her second Papa, as she affectionately called him, uttered. "I've never seen my big sister so... so torn up over a man, and a stupid one at that. You don't know how good you had it." Chase sneered, "I knew those nine years were too good to be true. I may have not have known you as long as Pan, Mom, and Dad, but I've known you long enough to know that your dating habits were unhealthy for innocent girls like my sister. I thought you had changed, but I guess your inner playboy couldn't hold back at the chance to get some free pussy." I snorted and yelled down the stairs, "Nice one, Chase!" The door flew open and someone burst in, "Sorry, I'm late." Goten's voice reached my ears, and I headed down the stairs with Kassie as Maako tried to plead his case further. "Gohan, I didn't want to-"

"But he did. Isn't that right, Maako? You fucked that blonde bitch in our bed, but you didn't want to do it? Please, I heard you moaning, you enjoyed every second, so don't try to cover your ass. Maako knows that, no matter what shitty excuse he can come up with, he was in the wrong. He still cheated, and I'm not falling for this blackmail shit he whipped up." Pan came down the stairs, still in her shorts and tank top, "Maako, you need to leave, I can't even look at you right now without wanting throw up." Maako had the audacity to smirk, "that's not what you were saying earlier-" Pan rounded in on him immediately, "you have no honor, coming onto me while I'm still trying process what the hell happened between us. That was sick manipulation, and you know it." Mama looked between the two, shocked, "What happened?" Pan scowled at him, "He tried to have sex with me out there, knowing I wasn't ready for his stupid charm, and that my guards were down." The tension shot up. "Well, you didn't say no. How the hell was I supposed to know you didn't want me to do that?" The bastard said, like that gave him an excuse to seduce her into taking him back. "You knew I wasn't in the right state of mind; you'd just cheated on me a month ago, and you attacked me anyway! You should be ashamed! You knew I would be too confused and out of focus to say no!" Chase growled, "Maako, that's low. How could you just use that to your advantage? You lost Pan, just give up!" Papa was, once again, strangely still and silent. "Maako, get the hell out of my house and don't ever think about coming back. You aren't welcome here." Mama said coldly, glaring at him. Pan retreated to her room; I could faintly hear her sobs. "No, Maako, go out in the backyard. We're going to _spar_." I smirked evilly at the bastard's pale face, "I- I don't have a gi." Chase spoke up, "I have one upstairs that you can borrow. Should fit you _just_ fine." Kassie laughed as her boyfriend jogged up the stairs. Mama had gone to go check on Pan. Chase returned and tossed an orange and blue gi at Maako, "This is the last time you _ever_ get to wear our family colors. Try not to get your blood and bile all over it, asshole." Maako took the gi and went to go change. "Goten, are you staying?" I asked softly. He smirked, "I have to stay here for my turn." I snorted, "_Please_, when Papa's finished, there won't be anything left for you or Chase to work with." I turned on my heel, " Do what you want, Uncle. Let's go check on Pan, Kassie." We headed up the stairs. Pan was lying across Mama's lap, her head cradled against Mama's shoulder, and tears were flowing down her cheeks. We sat quietly on the bed, waiting for the telltale shockwaves from the ensuing slaughter to begin shaking the house.

Pan's POV

"When this is over, I'm going on vacation for a really long time." I mumbled, "some place hot and tropical so I can get a tan." Corra nodded from her position against the headboard, "I'll join you, I haven't dated since… since Bred…" She looked away sadly.

Bred had been her very first boyfriend. Everyone thought they were going to get married, they were so in love and so very close, and then the unthinkable happened. On their prom night, the limo they were in was hit by a drunk driver. Corra was in a coma for four months, and Bred had died on impact, and the driver of the other car walked away without any damage other than a concussion, but he did get jail time for intoxicated manslaughter. When we told her, she went into hysterics, claiming that it wasn't true, and ended up being heavily sedated. After that, she still had several moments of mass hysteria, but she was slowly getting better. She couldn't go to his funeral because she was still in the hospital, and she began to isolate herself from the family. Two months after she came out of her coma, Mama found her in her bathroom, bleeding to death, a razor in her hand. She went to group therapy for a while, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get over Bred's death on her own, or with us, and she slowly got better. She still had some bad days, like on the date of his death, we'd sometimes catch her eyeing sharp objects, or she'd lock herself up in her room and cry all day, but nothing like those first two years.

"We all need vacations…" Kassie murmured, grabbing Corra's hand and smiling encouragingly at her. Mama squeezed her arm, "You all should just get out of town for a while. Maybe after the picnic?" I nodded, "I guess we're going stag, Chi." She sighed, "Yeah…" The house shook, and we all moved to my bay window, wincing as Papa pounded Maako's face in, each hit accompanied by a shockwave. Chase and Goten stood stoically, watching with smooth faces. "I can't believe Trunks isn't here, helping out." Kassie said softly. "Well, he has a busy job, and Goten does not." Corra nodded, "So_, _Goten has to stand in for him." A new voice brought our attention to the door, "That theory makes sense. Goten has a flexible schedule." Bra came over to the window to watch with us, "Daddy said he'll take his time getting over here. He and Mom were… _busy._" I wrinkled my nose, "_Eww, _isn't Bulma a little… You know… _up in age _for _that?" _Bra shrugged, "According to Daddy, she still moves like a 16 year-old. Ugh… _bad thoughts." _She shuddered and shook her hands, "Anyways, we're going to look for our dresses for the picnic today." I nodded, "Anything to take my mind off of the massacre outside." I pulled a pair of khaki shorts, a white, ruffled, racer-back tank, and some white sandals out of my closet, "We need to go back to the house so I can get my credit cards." I said as I changed quickly. "Alright, let's get going, ladies." Bra headed down the stairs, her long blue ponytail swinging behind her. "See you later, Mama." I murmured, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Panny." She kissed my forehead. She gave Corra and Kassie their kisses and followed us down the stairs to lock the door behind us.

*At B's Boutique*

We wandered through Bra's huge store, eyes wide as silver dollars. The place was five stories high, full to the brim with clothing, shoes, purses, and accessories, all designed by Bra herself. The crowds parted like the Red Sea as we entered, gawking at the appearance of the designer and owner of the clothing line, B Original, and the boutique, B's. She was going to name it Sayiajin no Hime, but we wouldn't let her, because, first of all, no one was supposed to know about our alien origins, Saiyan Princess or not. They recognized me, Bra, and Corra, as three of the most recognized heiresses internationally. Kassie's parents ran the second most popular manufacturing company, and sponsored Bra's boutique and clothing line alongside, of course, Capsule Corp, so she was equally recognizable. "Okay, ladies, I have several dresses that I had pulled from the line so no one would get them and be wearing the same thing as you. I think you'll like them." Bra dragged us to the private dressing room, reserved for her only. The automatic door slid closed behind us. "Okay, these are for Kassie," Bra pulled out several strapless sundresses. One was a cream color, with gauze under the skirt to give it volume. The next one was lilac, the same shade as Corra and Chase's eyes, and had gorgeous violet bead work around the middle and at the hem. The last one was a light, coffee brown with darker brown lace at the top and at the hem. It also had gauze under the skirt. "These are for you, Corra." Bra pulled out three one-strap sun dresses. One was a stark ivory with large black flowers placed randomly on the skirt. The next was a pale coral and white, tie-dye spiral style, made from a light, easy fabric. The last was pale green with light pink swirls all over it. "And for Pan, yours come with tights to go under it, because I know you hate dresses." I smirked and nodded, "You know me well." She pulled five dresses, all spaghetti straps. The first was corn flower blue and tight, with navy blue polka dots, and the tights were simple white. The next was pale yellow, tight to the bust, and loose at the bottom, with light wash jeggings. The third was white with red lace work at the sweetheart neckline, waist, and hem. The tights were white with red lace. "I don't care about the last two, I like number three." I murmured, grabbing the dress and looking it over, "and it's backless? Oh, sexy." I teased. She pulled out some innocent white flats that had an ankle strap, with a little red lace sewn in at the edges of the shoe. "I like the black and white one." Corra murmured, touching the soft fabric. Bra dug around for a bit, then revealed a pair of white strappy sandals with small black blossoms on the straps. "I like the lilac one," Kassie circled the dress, "and I know you know why." Bra winked, "I already coordinated his outfit to match yours," and passed her a pair of dark purple flats. "Alright, now the jewelry. Right this way, people." She moved to the wall and pressed a button on a panel. A tray slid out of the wall, holding several pieces of jewelry, "These are, as per usual, yours to keep. I will be handling make-up, once again, as per usual. Now, let's go handle the financial stuff at the dojo. We've been putting that off for like _ever." _

We paid for our dresses and headed out of the boutique laughing… until we ran into _her. She _was Kasami Furaru, Kassie's annoying younger sister. She was sixteen, and _always_ trying to hang out with us legal adults. We couldn't _stand_ _her_. "_Hi, you guys!" _She squealed, voice dripping in fangirl-esque excitement. "Kasami, where's Mom?" Kassie asked, cutting straight to the chase. "Right here." Kaila Furaru was one of the nicest, gentlest, motherly women you'll ever meet. She was, more or less, Kassie's older, slightly prettier sister. They looked so much alike. Kasami had her father's, Jar Furaru's, classic Japanese looks, almond shaped brownish-black eyes and limp black hair. "Where are you girls headed?" Kaila asked softly. "We're heading over to the dojo-"

"_Oooo, can I come?!" _Kasami asked, grabbing my hand. "No, we're going to be doing some financial work, you'd be bored." Kassie shut her down immediately. "_Ohhh… okay." _I inwardly laughed my ass off at the ugly pout on her little pig-like face. Honestly, Kassie's dad is the nicest guy ever, but he wasn't the most attractive… Kaila loved him anyway. _Love is blind, _and all. Kasami got her father's pig face and no body whatsoever, and Kasaiya got Kaila's gorgeous, model looks and body. I yanked my hand away from Kasami, "Sorry, Kaila, but we're burning daylight here; we need to get this done _fast_." Corra said hurriedly. "Oh, go ahead; we need to find our dresses for the Charity Picnic." Bra piped up, "I had some dresses pulled _just _for you and Kasami. Just tell the manager your names, and they'll show you the dresses, shoes, and accessories." Kaila nodded, "Thank you, Bra," and headed in with her brat of a younger daughter.

*At the dojo*

We sat in the meeting room, sprawled out, shoes in a pile in the corner, on our bean bags, laptops in our laps, notebooks full of added up figures, working away. "Alright, so we need new punching bags," I ratted off, "new practice dummies for the intermediate classes, some more mats, and new uniforms…" Bra spoke up, "The lobby could use some redesigning." Kassie nodded, "I can do it." She was majoring in Interior Design and Architecture. "Okay, so I've gotten the order for the new equipment filled out." Corra nodded, "Send it out?" I nodded, "send it off and I'll e-mail the check." I entered my bank PIN number, withdrew the money, and made for the order to be sent straight to the company that we were ordering from. The phone rang and I pressed a button on the side of my headset, "Panny's dojo, this is Pan Son, how may I help you?" I asked pleasantly. "Hi, Panny." I snorted, "Mama, you're not supposed to call me on the dojo phone." She giggled, "I was going to bring you girls some lunch, how does _Donburi_ and _Congee_ sound?" I chuckled, "I kinda have a craving for some _Gohan _and _Champon _topped with _Katsudon_." She laughed, "Anything else, dear?" I looked over to the group, "Mama's bringing lunch, what do you want?" Corra squealed, "I want some _Onigiri_! And some _Zosui_." Kassie smiled, "_Gohan_ topped with _Tempura_, please?" Bra sighed, "Some _Oyakadon_ and _Chahan_." She chuckled, "and extra _Gohan, _hai?" I smiled, "Hai, and don't forget the duck sauce, please?" I could practically hear her eyes rolling, "You can't survive lunch without your delicious duck sauce." I smirked, "You know it." Corra took the headset, "Drown mine in teriyaki sauce. And bring the _Maki-Zushi _from last night. Those were _so good." _She basically moaned. "Bra wants spicy Asian sauce and Kassie likes hers plain, Mama." I called. "_Be there in an hour." _I faintly heard her voice before Corra switched lines to a caller and began putting their information into the database on the laptop. "Cocoa Cola, age 29, 5 foot 6 inches, weighs approx. 119 pounds… phone number…" Kassie mumbled, reading over Corra's shoulder as she typed in the info.

**(A/N: Wiki 'Japanese dishes' for translations.)**

*An hour later*

My parents had yet to arrive, and I sensed a commotion in the front room. I padded out, "Skye, what is going-" I examined the scene before me. Apparently, Mama and Papa had tried to head towards the back room, and Skye kept them back, not realizing they were my parents. "Skye, it's fine, they're our parents." Corra griped, standing beside me. "Oh, I apologize, Masters Son." I giggled a little as he blushed light pink with embarrassment. Skye was the trainer for the intermediates. I taught them, he trained them, and together, we helped them perfect the techniques. He was an impressive martial artist, even for my standards. We've had several spars, and he seems strong for a human not trained to use their ki. I've been thinking about teaching him… "Mama, Papa, this is Skye Thorson, he's the trainer here at the dojo." He stepped forward, a pleasant smile on his face, "It's a pleasure to meet the parents of such a brilliant martial artist. Tell me, did you train her, Mrs. Son?" Mama giggled like a schoolgirl when he kissed her hand, "No, her father here started her off. Her other grandfather is Son Goku, you know." His eyes widened, and I winced, "I always assumed because of the surname, but I didn't want to seem intruding." I smiled, "It's alright if you'd asked, Skye. Now, shall we eat lunch?" I asked softly. "Come join us Skye." Corra entreated, and I shot a scowl at her, '_Too soon, Corra.' _She looked innocently at me, '_I am not going to allow you to let that cheating idiot keep you from living your life. I'm not going to let you be like me. You are going to move on, and enjoy your life.' _I blinked at the fierceness of her thoughts, '_Sweetheart, you can move on, too.' _She looked away sadly, '_No… Bred was it for me, Pan, I loved him so much… I still can't think about him without losing it. I'm not ready for another relationship.' _I flinched at the sad, longing expression on her face, '_Corra, I'm sorry I brought it up.' _Tears built in her eyes, "Excuse me." Everyone looked up because her voice had cracked, and she rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. '_Pan, what's wrong?' _I shook my head at Papa, '_Just… you know, Bred issues.' _He nodded eyes sad. "She's fine, Skye, come on, let's go eat." We headed into the room, and I glanced worriedly at the restroom, '_I'm so sorry, little sis.' _

Corra's POV

"_I had fun tonight." I murmured, leaning into Bred's side. His verdant green eyes glowed as his arms wrapped around my waist, "I had fun, too, beautiful." I captured his lips in a kiss as we neared the limo. "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Chikako!" My friends teased, waving after us. We'd been voted 'Most Likely To Be Married' by the rest of our graduating class. "Bye, Ami! Bye Emina!" I yelled, giggling as Bred lifted me into his strong arms. "Now, let's get you home." He crooned, placing me carefully into the limo before sliding in himself. "Take the lady home first, good sir." He told our driver cheekily, and I hit his arm playfully, "Oh, stop it, Bred." He smirked playfully at me, "stop what, Mrs. Chikako?" He leaned in and kissed me passionately, his hands moving to my lavender satin covered hips. I pulled back a little, "You know what," and whispered to him. He snickered and pulled me closer, "God, I love you, Chi." I purred softly, "I love you more, Bred." He snickered into my throat while he was sniffing me, "Are you sure-" I heard a cry of alarm from our driver, telling us to move forward. I was too busy watching the bright headlights hurtling towards Bred's side of the car, swerving all over the road as we pulled right in front of it on the intersection. I couldn't move, I was frozen in Bred's embrace, watching Death close in. "What the-" I heard Bred mutter, his gaze finally landing, too late, on the pick-up truck zooming towards him. I heard myself scream as everything went a blinding white on impact. I faintly heard the sound of Bred's dying scream as pain lanced through my body. Everything went dark as sharp pain resonated through my head. My last thoughts were of Bred…_

No POV *night of the accident*

_It was complete and utter chaos. A limo was almost completely crushed at the back end, and a pick-up truck had skidded away from it, the driver sprawled over the steering wheel. Ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks surrounded the horrifying scene, sending bright flares of blue and red into the night sky. A news helicopter hovered over the accident, sending the tragic image to watching viewers all over the world…_

_Videl stared at the limo, trying not to believe what she was seeing. 'There were other limos like that one, it doesn't have to be theirs…' She thought, clutching a mug of hot cocoa to her chest. When they showed the license plate, she burst into tears, the horror and fear overtaking her. "Gohan… GOHAN!" She screamed, tears running fervently down her pale face. Gohan rushed into the living room, followed by a sleepy, 20 year-old Chase. "Gohan… look." Videl pointed to the screen, a new sob building in her chest. "No… That can't be them…"_

_Pan dropped her text book and headed over to her flat screen to turn up the volume, gawking at the headline going across the bottom of the screen. 'Granddaughter of the Great Hercule Satan and prom date involved in fatal crash; date has been pronounced dead on impact, heiress in critical condition.' "Oh kami… no…" She rushed into her bedroom and woke Maako. "Pan, what is it?" He asked groggily, becoming worried by the scared look in her eye. "Corra was in an accident, she's in critical condition and Bred didn't make it out." She said rapidly, struggling into her sweats. She put on an old t-shirt, a pair of Vans, and a hoodie, and rushed to get her keys. Maako hopped out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could, and locked the apartment door behind them…_

_Pan burst into the waiting room, half-crazed with worry. She saw her parents, Chase, Kassie, the Chikako's, the Brief's, and some of Corra's friends in the waiting room. She headed to her parents immediately, "How is she?" Her mother was in pieces, Chichi and Bulma sitting on either side of her. Chase sat sullenly in the corner, arms crossed over his chest. "She's in a coma. The doctors can't give us an estimate as to how long she'll be out. She took a heavy blow to the head…" Pan was shocked silent by the tears running down her Papa's face. She'd never in her life seen him cry, except for the day her Mama went into labor with Chase and the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck and he nearly died. "How badly is she hurt?" She asked shakily. "Both legs are broken in more than three places each, her hips and pelvis have been shattered, her spine was badly bruised, four ribs broken on each side, her collar bone was broken, and her shoulders were dislocated. If Bred hadn't been holding her, she'd be gone, too." Pan pulled at her hair, "I thought things like this couldn't happen to us because we're stronger than normal…" She whimpered, tears running down her cheeks, "I wish I could've been there to stop it, or… or…" Gohan held her in his arms as she burst into tears…_

I snapped out of the memory, tears running heavily down my cheeks, _Oh, Bred, I miss your smile… the way you used to laugh… Your beautiful green eyes and soft brown hair, softer than an angels wings… I used to call you Angel Hair… I miss you so much it hurts… _I looked at myself in the mirror, wondering how long I'd been in here, crying. My eyes were nearly blood red, my face was red, and my nose was even redder. I, luckily, didn't snot when I cried, but my tear ducts went into overdrive, though. My shirt was soaked with tears and rumpled. There was no way to clean myself up efficiently, so I headed out to go eat lunch. Mama motioned me over to the couch her and Papa were on, and made me sit between them. Pan knelt in front of me, and grasped my hands, "Do you want to call Miss Arica?" She asked gently, "I can set up an appointment for you." I shook my head, "Maybe later on, Panny." She smiled gently and patted my hand before handing me a plate with Onigiri on it, soaked with teriyaki sauce just the way I liked it. "Thanks, big sissy." She kissed the palm of my hand, "Anytime, little sissy." Papa wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple. I leaned into him and began to nibble on my Onigiri, savoring the taste of Mama's wonderful cooking.

Bra's POV

"How is she?" I asked softly. "She's fine, she had a little crying binge. I shouldn't have said anything." Pan whispered, eating her _Maki-Zushi. _"She loved him so much, it was almost unhealthy for someone her age. But they were _so good together_." Pan muttered, "I'd bet they would have been married by now." I nodded, "They were the cutest little couple ever. I couldn't believe he was gone when Mom woke me up that night. He was a great guy." Kassie shrugged, "I never got to meet him, but he sounds wonderful." Chase had just became good friends with her when Bred was killed. The Chikako's were a prominent family in Satan city, mainly because they owned an international line of grocery stores. After their eldest son, Bred, died, they kinda fell into the background, still prominent, just unnoticed by society. They kept a connection with Corra and her family, but they were barely in the news anymore. Juli Chikako came to charity events regularly with her husband, Brand Chikako, though.

*August 1st* 2 days later…

Corra's POV

I walked up the steps to the home. I hadn't been here in nearly six years, not since before Bred died. My fist rapped against the wooden door twice, and the door swung open. I smiled timidly at Joni, Bred's little sister. She'd never liked me, and I bet she liked me even less after Bred died, "Hi, Joni, is your mom home?" The 15 year-old nodded, "She's in the parlor," and let me in, much to my surprise. I eased past her, expecting some kind of a prank. "I'm not going to prank you, Corra, jeez." She rolled her green eyes, and I inwardly winced at how familiar they were. _Angel eyes… _I smiled a little more confidently, "I'm sorry I haven't been by over the past six years. There's no excuse, even if I did call, but I should've came by." She looked at me sadly, "I know it had to be hard, coming out of your coma to find him gone. He saved your life, you know." I nodded, "My Papa and Mama told that if we hadn't been making out, I'd be gone, too. I know, as sick as it sounds, I sometimes wish that he hadn't been sitting there, or that he hadn't been wrapped around me like that. I miss him _so much." _I sniffled, wiping away my tears. Joni looked at me worriedly, "I heard about the therapy and hysteria, and I'm so sorry." I nodded, "It's gotten much better, but I still have some really bad days. Let me go say hi to your mom." She nodded, "See you later," and headed back up the stairs.

I walked into the familiar room and nearly cried at all the memories we had here. Our first make out session, so-called '_study' _sessions, we'd even made love in here once…

I smiled wistfully as I walked over to my third mom; the second being tied between Bulma and Granny Chichi, and sat beside her. "Oh, my Corra, I've _missed you_." Jillian whispered, pulling me into her chest. "I've missed you, too, Mom." I murmured, inhaling her sweet scent. Like Mama, she had that distinct, motherly scent that made you feel right at home. "How have you been, dearest?" She asked softly. "I've been alright… worrying my family because I haven't dated in six years. I've tried, but I can't stop comparing men to _him." _I said sadly, "As much as I hate to say it, _he's_ crippled me. I love him too much to try to find love like that with another man-" She grasped my hands, "There's your problem, Corra, every love is different, not all of them will be like Bred." I blinked at her surprised that she'd found the root of my problems so quickly. "I can easily see that you're clinging to his memory, Corra, but you need to _let go. _The only thing Bred is doing now is _holding you back_. It's time for you to spread your wings." I looked down, slightly ashamed, "Yeah, I guess I _am_ clinging to him, but Mom, you have to understand… he was my _first_. My first crush, my first boyfriend, my first… _lover. _A lot of our firsts, we did _together, _and I can't just tell myself to let go. I'm not a machine; I'm so much more _complex_!" I found my voice climbing, "I just… I… Oh, kami, I loved him _so much. _It should be unhealthy for me to feel that way about anyone else ever again. That's why I just _can't let him go. _Because I'm scared I'll love like that, again. It's so intense and scary, but so _perfect_ and wonderful at the same time. I just can't let go of the fact that when I loved like that, he died…" Her eyes widened, "We'll go back to the lover thing in moment, but I can see what's holding you back now. You're just afraid that feeling such an intense feeling again will only end in death. Sweet pea, what happened was a very unfortunate occurrence, and, while I wish with all my heart it hadn't taken place, all things happen for a reason. If it hadn't, then you'd probably be married by now. The coroner found a beautiful ring in his pocket."

Tears began to build in my eyes as she handed me a thin, intricate silver band, decorated by several small sapphires and a 14 carat blue diamond, with more colorless diamonds around it. With my Saiyan-enhanced eyesight, I could see that every stone was absolutely flawless. "Oh _my god_…" My voice shook as she laid the gorgeous ring in my hand, "it's absolutely _beautiful…" _She smiled, "Your father probably never told you this to save you the pain, but he asked your father for your hand." I gasped, "He _did? But when?" _ She gently nudged my cheek, "You were training with your elder sister one afternoon, and he asked permission to propose to you. According to Gohan, he was very honorable and polite. Speaking of _honorable, _this brings me back to this 'lovers' thing of which you speak." I blushed, "Well, we did… _it _for the first time when I turned sixteen. We were doing _it_ frequently before his death… Please, don't worry; he was sure to make it special for me. There were candles and rose petals, and he was _so _gentle and sweet." I sighed in remembrance. She smiled, "I'm happy he did, but there was something I wanted to tell you, but it must wait until you have healed some more. I'm afraid you aren't strong enough to bear the weight of this news." I started to protest, but she gave me the '_mothers know best' _look, and I remained quiet. "Wow, we've been talking for six hours. I was supposed to be at the hospital five minutes ago…" She jerked, "Oh, darling, I didn't mean to make you late for work." I chuckled softly, "it's alright, mom, I'll just fly." Yep, she was well aware of my _little secret_. "She laughed, "Be careful, little one, and don't get caught." I kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Mom, I love you." She held me in a gentle embrace before shooing me towards the door. I waved back and launched into the air discreetly…

As soon as I got done changing into my scrubs, my pager went off, signaling one of my patients had gone into labor. I rushed to the room, tying my hair back along the way. "Dr. Son, here, let me help you put on the covering." Nurse Lycia volunteered, holding out the protective covering. I allowed her to slip it on, and then she helped me get the gloves on right. "Thanks, Nurse L." I smiled gratefully at her before entering the delivery room. I blinked at my patient, "_Marron?" _She smiled at me, then winced and squeezed Uub's hand, "Hi, Chi." I slapped my forehead, "I'm sorry, I can't _believe _I forgot you were my patient. Is the rest of my family out in the waiting room?" Uub nodded, "Just missing Pan and Bra." I shrugged, "I don't blame Pan, after what Maako put her through. _Anyways, _let's bring this little girl into the world, right?" She nodded as I peered under her blanket, checking her dilation. "You're dilating fast, only 4 more centimeters until you're ready. Would you like one last ultrasound before _Showtime_?" I asked teasingly. "That's fine; I'd like to make sure everything's going just right with Amara." Marron said happily. "I'll go say hi really quick while I'm getting the machine, okay?" She nodded, and I headed out of the room and entered the waiting room. "Hey, little baby sis!" I gasped as Chase lifted me clear off of the ground, "Chase, you barbarian, put me down! I'm only four nine! You're freaking six two, you _giant_!" He laughed and pressed a purposely wet kiss against my cheek. I wriggled down, nearly rolling my ankle with the long drop, and gave my parents and grandmother their kisses. I simply glowered at the Terrible One, nodded to Vegeta, hugged Bulma, Trunks, and Goten, and waved to Krillin and Juuhachi.

"I need to go get the ultrasound machine, so I'll see you after Marron delivers." I gave a last wave before I rushed off to get the machine, nearly crashing into Pan and Bra on my way out. "You're here?" I asked, confused. "For Marron's sake, Chi, calm yourself." Pan patted my head, "Go do your job, sissy." I nodded and found the machine, wheeling it through the waiting room and back to the delivery room. Uub was murmuring comforts to his wife, and she smiled lovingly at him, the pain from the contractions still visible in her eyes. My heart twisted a little at the display of affection before me. I pushed the involuntary feeling of envy down and rubbed the gel on her round stomach. I grabbed the wand and rolled it around, smiling as Amara popped up the screen, "_There_ she is." She was the correct size, and in the correct position, and her umbilical cord wasn't around her neck. "The delivery should go smoothly; she's not breach or anything."

*During Labor*

"Alright, Marron, come on, let's get Amara out of here." I said encouragingly as I took a seat on the stool at the end of the table. "Alright." She prepared herself for the oncoming pain. "On the next contraction, I want you to push for me while I count back from ten." I watched the machine tracking her contractions closely. When the next spike approached, I lifted her blankets and patted her thigh. A sense of dread came over me, passing so quickly, I wasn't sure it'd even touched me. "Okay, Mar, push for me." I commanded, watching her muscles contract as she did as I told her. Everything was going smoothly; the baby was just another push from being officially born, and then it happened. Blood started to gush from her birth canal, flooding around the baby in a sick, macabre manner. Marron passed out as soon as Amara was out, and her heart rate plummeted. _Fast. _"_Get a damned cardiologist in here!" _I shrieked, swiftly cutting the cord and swaddling the baby. Nurse L took her to be cleaned as Dr. Carol rushed in, shock paddles at the ready. I started staunching the blood flow when Uub grabbed my shoulders and yelled, "_What's wrong with her?! You said she'd be fine!" _I pushed him off, wrestling him into the hall. He tried to get back in the room, breaking my nose in the process. I stumbled to the floor, _'Papa! I need some help with Uub. Marron's hemorrhaging and her heart rate is dropping like a rock… can you came restrain him and get him away from here before he blows something up?' _I thought, clutching at my nose and moaning, '_He just busted my nose.' _Papa was back there in a flash, wrestling Uub into the waiting room. Pan got me a towel and held it over my nose. "I need to help Marron-" She shook her head; "You can't help her now, Chi." It was then I noticed the now-constant background noise. The sound of Death. The horrible sound no Doctor wants to hear. A flat-lining heart. "Oh kami… _No…" _I whispered, hot tears building in my eyes. "Time of death?" I heard Dr. Carol's voice call as everything started to get fuzzed and blurry "8:54." _I just lost my first patient… oh kami…_ "_Corra?" _I heard Pan ask as my vision started to toss like a ship on a stormy sea. _I freaking killed Marron… Juuhachi is going to murder me brutally…_ That was the last thought I had before I passed out…

Pan's POV

Corra fell limply into my arms, blood pouring freely from her busted nose. _Now I have to sneak her out to go see Dende, _I thought, looking around, _this is going to be hard… 'Sis, is Marron really… gone?' _I heard Chase's voice enter my head. '_They called it, little bro, she's gone.' _Poor guy, he hadn't experienced death since Bred died, and Bred was like the semi-little brother he never had. Marron was his first '_out of his league' _crush, since, when he met her, she was dating Uub and much older than he. '_little bro, are you okay?' _I asked gently, '_cause I need your help to get Corra to Dende. Uub busted her nose.' _He replied back, '_I'm creating chaos as you speak, get moving.' _I giggled, '_Love you, little brother.' _And headed out of the back entrance and blasted off to Dende's...

*On the Lookout*

Corra woke up after her nose got healed, '_Pan, did I really kill Marron?' _She asked telepathically. I gasped, outraged, "You _did not kill_ _Marron!" _I all but screamed at her, "_I killed_ that blonde bimbo Maako cheated on me with. What _you did was not killing!_" She mewled, "I was the one who told her to push one more time, and then she started hemorrhaging… It's _my fault…" _She burst into tears, "Juuhachi's going to _murder me!" _I stared at her skeptically, "You do realize that either me or Papa would kill her first and risk unleashing Krillin's midget rage on mankind before she could even get within range of you, right?" She sobbed, "She has _every right _to kill me! I _killed Marron!" _I sniffed, irritated, and crossed my arms, "I'm not going to coddle you and tell you everything's going to be okay like I did when Bred died, Corra Son because you're being a mule about this. You _didn't kill her!" _She whined pitifully at the anger in my voice, "Panny, you don't understand. This is the first patient I've lost in the two years since I started at the hospital. It's going to be all over the news, and the paparazzi are going to make my life hell… and _Uub… _Who's going to comfort _him?" _I found myself smirking at the little idea I'd hatched in my head, "You will, as penance for '_killing'_ Marron." I made quotation marks with my fingers, "You'll help him take care of Amara until he can do it on his own." She nodded, "Okay. I guess it's only _fair_."

*Back at the Hospital*

Corra was calm, cool and collected back at the hospital, explaining the hemorrhaging and everything to a distraught Juuhachi and Krillin. I was proud of her for bouncing back so fast. "I'm so sorry that I lost her, and I'll do everything I can to make up for it." Juuhachi looked at her bitterly, "your apologies _won't_ bring her _back_." She said coldly, and I stepped in, "Juuhachi, she did _everything_ in her power to try and save Marron, you could _at least _be grateful to her for trying. I'm not going to sit here and watch you be cruel to her for something that wasn't in her control. You _should_ be thank her for making sure your granddaughter was safe and healthy first, and you _know _that's all Marron wanted, was for her baby to be born safe. So don't chew my sister out for doing what Marron _wanted _her to do." I sneered, "Ungrateful bitch." I muttered under my breath as I stormed out of the room. '_Thanks, big sis.' _Corra sent after me. '_I'd do anything for you and Chase, even chewing out an angry android. You know that.'_ I sent back, then cried out as a familiar hand tugged me into an empty room.

"What is it, Trunks? I kinda need to run from Juuhachi." I started for the door, but he grabbed me again, "Pan, wait a minute?" I blushed in the darkness, "Okay, what's up?" He scratched the back of his head nervously, and smiled, "I was wondering... would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" I mentally gasped, _Oh... my... god..._ "When?" He shrugged, "Whenever you're free." I beamed, "I'll let you know. Now, I've gotta run before Juuhachi decides to kill me. Bye, Trunks!" I ran from the room and headed outside, smiling like crazy. My good mood shattered as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of night.

Maako was headed back into the building, a beautiful redhead on his arm. He stopped in front of me, "Oh, hey, Pan, have you met Cherry? She's my new girlfriend." I bit my lip to keep my jaw from falling, "Nice to meet you, Cherry." She smiled sweetly, and I could easily tell she was genuinely a nice person, and not faking anything, "Nice to meet you, too." The door opened behind me, and we all looked up as Trunks came down the stairs behind me, "I was wondering why you stopped so sudden- Oh..." he took in the pain radiating from my eyes. _Just days ago, he was trying to get me back... and now he has a new girlfriend? Did he really even love me? _My heart rippled and burned painfully in my chest, and I was shocked as Trunks placed a guiding hand on the small of my back, "I'll take you home, Panny."

"What do you think you're doing, Boxer Boy?" I jumped at the sound of _his_ voice. "I'm taking Pan home, what the hell does it look like? In case you've suddenly developed amnesia; she's not yours anymore." Trunks sneered, "Let's get out of here, Panny." His hand wrapped around mine, sending pleasurable shocks pulsating through my body. Part of me was wracked with heartache at Maako's final act of betrayal; the other part was enjoying Trunks's warm touch as he helped get into the passenger seat of his car. I could feel _his _eyes on me as Trunks pulled out of the parking lot.

Trunks's POV

Pan was silent during the drive to her and Bra's beach house, staring out of the window. "Pan, are you okay?" She nodded, looking over at me briefly, "Fine." I furrowed my brows, "Pan, don't lie to me. I know you're hurting right now." Her body tensed up and she wrapped her arms tightly around her torso, "Trunks, _please_," she whispered brokenly, "not right now." At that moment, we pulled up to the house, and she rushed out of the car with a quick thank you. I watched her go, barely able to stand the fact that she was in so much pain because of some idiot saiyan reject who showed up on our planet not too long after Goku left with Shenlong. From the moment he'd gotten here, his eyes had been on Pan, and as soon as she was old enough, he swept in and lulled her into his thrall... and _stole _my Panny from me. I shook my head and backed out, realizing it was weird that I was still sitting in the driveway. I drove home, still yearning to hold my Pan in my arm and erase her pain.

*Later on that night*

Corra's POV

I could hear Pan crying in her sleep; though I couldn't figure out why, as I lay in bed, thinking about the day as I twisted my _'would have been' _engagement ring around in my hand. _I can't believe Marron's gone… Poor Uub and Amara… At least he didn't discover it just after a coma like I did. That would be catastrophic…_

*Four months after the accident*

"_She's waking up." I heard Chase announce, and people began to shuffle around and I groaned and shifted, trying to catch my bearings. I felt incredibly stiff, and my joints ached like nobody's business. 'Why am I so sore?' I sent out to the person nearest to me, Papa. 'You've been in an accident, Angel, it was bad.' I opened my eyes, looking up at the faces of my family. "Oh, my baby girl." Mama pecked my cheek, brushing my hair out of my face. "Mama?" I asked, coughing a little. "Pan, get her a glass of water." Papa said softly, stroking my hair. "How long have I been out?" I asked, taking a sip. "You've been in a coma for four months." Mama said slowly, like she was dreading my reaction. "What?" I asked, "That means it's nearly September! Bred and I missed out on the annual Charity Picnic! Oh, well, we still have the Charity Ball in December." Everyone's eyes moved away from mine, and I became suspicious, "What's going on? Why are you being so secretive?" I asked, slightly afraid. "Corra, what do you remember from before the accident?" Everything came back to me just like that, like a punch to the solar plexus. "It was prom night… We were on our way back to my house, and then… oh god…" visions of swerving headlights and being frozen with fear washed over me, bringing hot tears to my eyes, "there were swerving headlights and I couldn't move, I was so afraid… The driver told us to move up, but I couldn't move, the headlights… everything went white and my body started to hurt really bad. I heard Bred scream, and then this really bad pain shot through my head, and everything went black…" My head snapped up, "He hit Bred's side of the car, where is he?!" My voice was semi-hysterical, but I had to know. Once again, no one would meet my gaze and I realized, with horror, what they weren't telling me. "No… There's no way! He can't be dead, I know he's not!" Mama grabbed my hands, "Corra, I know it's hard-" I jerked away from her, "NO, HE'S NOT DEAD, MOM, I KNOW IT!" I had to get out of the bed, I needed to find him and show him they were wrong. I swung one leg over the side, and Papa grabbed me, pushing me back down, "Corra, stay in bed!" I growled and tried to push him off, "No, Bred's still here, he promised me he'd always be here for me! Let me go find him, I know where he is!" I need to go to his house, I know he's waiting on me so he can hug me and kiss me, and tell me that my family is lying. "Corra, please, we're not lying." I glowered at Pan, "NO, LET ME GO FIND HIM, WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO!" I screamed, fighting my father's grip, "BRED'S STILL HERE, I KNOW HE IS! HE'D NEVER LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Hot tears gushed down my face, "LET ME GO FIND HIM, I LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES ME, WHY WOULD HE LEAVE ME IF HE LOVES ME?!" A nurse came in with a doctor, brandishing a syringe. I fought harder, "NO, HE'S NOT DEAD!" The doctor moved to the IV and injected the drugs into my blood. __"__NO… NO…. NO! NO! NO! NO…. no… he can't be… no… Bred, he can't, he's not… no…" Everything went black as my heart exploded into indescribable agony… my mind gave a final, mournful cry before it totally gave in to the drugs. 'NO!' _

I shook the flashback off, whimpering at the painful memory. I wouldn't wish that on _anyone_. Never would I want any to experience such horrid pain. A phantom flare ran through my chest as I remembered my struggle to get as far as I was now. Even now I still had my weak days, where I wanted to rip my chest open, pull out my broken heart, and stomp on it until the pain went away for good, but I knew that I could never get rid of it entirely, only dull it. At first, my sanctuary came from cutting, but after my mother found me bleeding to death on my bathroom floor, I realized that it wouldn't help _anyone, _least of all, me. I put myself into group therapy, realizing that my over protective family would be of no help, for none of them had experienced anything remotely close to what I had, so I decided to try therapy. It helped immensely, but I still go in every once in a while, to speak with my personal therapist, Arica Chi. I stared at the ring in my palm, wondering what life would've been like if we'd actually gotten married, ignoring the tears building in my eyes as I pictured the beautiful children we could've had. _No use getting stuck in the past, _I thought, brushing the beautiful pictures my mind had conjured up, _it's never going to happen. _Wishing him back had failed, the Dragon insisting that it was simply Fate at work, and that he couldn't work against Fate itself. Visions of the gorgeous wedding dress I'd designed with Bra during high school flowed down the drain that day. She tried to get me into fashion like her, but my passion was in the Obstetrician and Gynecologist field. I _loved_ children and desperately wanted my own, but, at the rate I was going, I'd be one of those miserable old ladies on TV that had a million cats in her house.

'_Uub's at home with the baby,' _Papa's voice entered my mind, '_are you still helping him?' _I heaved a sigh, '_Yeah, Papa, I'll go by tomorrow, first thing in the morning.' _My melancholy mood showed in my thoughts. '_Corra Vera Son, you didn't kill Marron.' _Papa was exasperated. '_No, I was thinking about how I was after I figured out Bred had died… I'm sorry for flipping out like that; by the way… it was just… so surreal… Uub's reaction back there kinda made me have a mini-relapse.' _I felt his worry, '_You aren't… cutting, are you?' _I looked down at the ring, '_Nope, just wondering how life would've been if he'd been able to ask me to marry him.' _He was shocked, '_When did you-'_I smiled a little, '_You had your reasons for not telling me. I went to go see Mrs. Chikako today, and we talked. She helped me see things a lot more clearly, like why I can't have another relationship. I'm clinging to him, and I'm afraid of loving anyone like that again. I mean, he did die…' _A few tears escaped. '_Darling, you don't have to be afraid to love anyone, and you should have known you would have to let him go eventually. It's been a little too long since I've seen you really smile. I want you to be happy, Angel.' _I felt a warmth fill me at my Papa's unconditional love for me, and smiled, '_I'm not making any promises, except for that I will try to move on. I'm not going to throw myself out there, though. I barely have any dating experience as it is.' _I felt his amusement, '_I don't want you to push yourself too far, just try, sweetheart.' _I smiled and yawned, feeling drowsy, '_I'm going to bed. Love you, Papa.' _He chuckled, '_Get your rest, and be careful with Uub tomorrow, he just lost his wife.' _I drifted further into slumber, '_Right, I will, Papa. G'night.' _I closed my hand around my ring and fell asleep peacefully…

*August 2nd* that morning

Pan's POV

I entered the dojo with Kassie, smiling at Skye, "Hey Skye." He jerked at the sound of my voice, "Hi, Sensei." I giggled, "Just call me Pan, or Ms. Son, Skye." He nodded and we headed into my private changing room to get dressed for her private lessons. "Hmmm, Skye seems nice." She teased, pulling on her martial arts shoes. "Leave me alone, Kassie, you're as bad as Corra." '_Besides... there's only one man I'm interested in..._' I shook my head minutely and looked over at her as she continued speaking. Kassie looked up, "They totally slammed her in the news this morning." I nodded, "She lost her first patient _ever. _They're going to slam her because she messed up her clean record. I got it _bad_ when Maako and I split, because they thought _I _was the reason for our separation." She rolled her eyes, "Figures, it's _always_ the celebrity's fault_." _I nodded, "Let's go do some training." Kassie pulled me back into the locker room, "Where's Corra? _I know_ she didn't go back in today for work." I smiled at her protectiveness, "She's over at Uub's, helping him with Amara." She looked horrified, "Is that _safe? _I know you saw him yesterday." I chuckled, "Goten, Trunks, Papa, Chase, _and, _surprisingly, _Vegeta _are keeping tabs on his ki while she's over there. I am, too, by the way. Now, let's go train, let's see if you can make a consistent ki ball." Kassie snorted, "Don't doubt me, yet, Panny," and headed to the training room.

Corra's POV *that morning*

I landed timidly in front of Uub and Marron's house, knees quaking with nervousness. My hand involuntarily came up to my nose as I remembered his elbow smashing into my face. _Alright, _I thought, shaking myself, _let's do this. _I stepped up to the door of the quaint two story house and rang the doorbell. I started to reach for it again after a few minutes of no answering, when the door swung open, revealing an angry, red-eyed Uub. "What do _you want?" _He sneered, glaring down at me. _Is this how Papa felt when he faced Majin Buu? _My legs started shaking, and my mouth felt like it was cottony and dry. I could _not _swallow, no matter how hard I tried, and when I spoke, it came out high pitched and squeaky. "Umm, I'm here to help you take care of the baby. It's the most I could do to try to make up for… for Marron." He snorted, "_Nothing _you do will _ever _make up for my wife's loss, so get out of here. You're wasting your time." Somewhere in the house, Amara started crying, and I made myself calm down in the face of his destructive anger.

"Tell me you know how to change a diaper, make formula, feed her, clothe her, _hold _her, and burp her? If you can do _all of that_, then I'll _gladly _leave. You're being a total asshole to me because I'm actually _trying_ to make an _effort_. You could _at least _be grateful!" I turned on my heel, "You think I don't feel _guilty_ for what happened to Marron? If I'd known something like this would happen, I would've done everything I could to prevent it so Amara could have her mother! She had the _perfect _pregnancy, Uub, she was in good health, the baby was healthy, and everything was going smoothly until it all went to shit…" I started to fly off, but I heard him call out, "I can't." I looked at him, confused, "Can't _what?_" He looked at me, emotionless, "Do all those things you listed. Come on; help me if it makes you _feel better." _He went back into the house, leaving the door open for me. I stared blankly at the open door, wondering what the hell just happened. "You coming or not? I don't have all day, and she's not going to stop crying on her own!" Uub called, and I landed, walking slowly to the house like I was afraid it would eat me alive. I entered the living room and smiled at the beautiful, wailing, baby girl lying in the travel crib set up on the coffee table. She had Uub's brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes, and Marron's face. "She's beautiful…" I whispered, picking her up. She wailed louder as I shifted her into the correct position to hold her, "do you have any formula?" The stoic reincarnate shook his head, "Nope-"

"Well, go get some from the store. And put on a shirt before you go!" I snapped, gently rocking Amara. He rolled his eyes and retreated up the stairs. My eyes lingered a little _too long _on the rippling muscles that flowed in his back as he walked fluidly up the stairs. _Jeez, Corra, he just lost his wife yesterday, what's wrong with you? _I shook my head and looked down at the cute baby in my arms. She was still whining and mewling, and I could hear her little tummy growling. "Oh, sweetie, are you hungry?" I cooed, "Don't worry, your daddy's going to get you some food." She stared up at me silently; chocolate brown eyes alight with curiosity. I brushed my fingers over her face gently, "You're so pretty, just like your Mama." To my surprise, she grinned a gummy little grin and waved a fist at me. "You're so great with her." I jerked at the sound of his voice, looking up at him, "T-thanks, Uub, she's a wonderful baby. I bought her some clothes and diapers if that's okay. I already washed the clothes. I just need you to get some formula, bottles, and… I think that's all. I've gotten most of the stuff she needs, and you guys have her crib, changing table, and feeding chair. Maybe get some extra diapers and some pacifiers." He nodded, "Alright, I'll be back later," He came forward and pecked Amara on the forehead, "bye, my little Princess." I felt tears brim in my eyes at the utter adoration in his voice. She cooed at him, and a small grin came over his face before he headed towards the door. I watched his quadriceps ripple under his jeans as he walked out onto the porch and flew away. _God, what's wrong with me?_

**And so ends the first half of the first entry of my collection of random DBZ drabbles. The second half should be posted soon after.**


	2. Storyline I: Part II

**The second half! See, I told you it wouldn't be too long. Self-mutilation (cutting) in this chapter, intercourse scenes, etc. I'll give a heads up on those, don't worry.**

Uub's POV

_She's gorgeous when she's angry, _I thought, remembering the abject fury on her face when she rounded in on me, _what am I saying? I only just lost my wife yesterday… but I can't help it, she's a beautiful, although short, woman… _I quickly bought the things she asked of me, remembering how… how _right _it felt to see her holding my little girl, and the way her lilac eyes glowed while she crooned to her... I took my receipt and left the store, making sure no one was watching while I took off towards my home, thinking of the small beauty that was still at my house, caring for my Amara.

I entered the house, and gasped softly at the beautiful voice that was crooning a lullaby.

**(A/N: Credit for lyrics goes to Sia. The song is '**_**My Love**_**' from the Twilight Saga: Eclipse soundtrack.)**

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me_

_Leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for release…_

I watched her sway, singing softly with an Angel's voice, gently lulling my Princess into slumber. I'd never seen such a perfect scene. Amara's eyelids fluttered as she drifted off, her little hand entangled in a dark lock of her soft, wavy hair. "You're such a good baby," she murmured, "and so beautiful like your mother." Her words were like a bucket of ice water to my face, drenching me completely and waking me up from the dream world I'd created. _You just lost your wife, Uub;_ I thought harshly, _you're grieving right now. This isn't a time to look for a new woman. What would everyone else think? _I stepped into the room, "Hey, I got the stuff you asked for." She smiled beautifully, "Thanks, she just went to sleep. I'll mix up some formula for her," and carefully laid Amara in my arms. She grabbed the formula and took a freshly washed bottle from the dish rack and went to work mixing up the formula. I watched as her ample chest jiggled minutely while she shook the mixture in the bottle with one hand. "Okay, you have to make sure it's not too hot, but not too cold. Test it on your arm if you have to. You'll have to wake her up to feed her, and then make sure you burp her afterwards, so she won't choke on an air bubble. I'll show you how to do that, now just be gentle when you wake her." She looked up at me with innocent, wide eyes, "Just say her name, she should wake up. She'll be fussy, but she'll calm down once she gets her bottle."

I looked down at her, smiling sadly at her cute little face. _Marron's_ face. "Amara…" I whispered, smiling as she began to fuss and wave her hands, "it's okay." She opened her mouth to cry, and Corra handed me the bottle with a grin, "Just press it against her bottom lip, she'll know what to do." I placed the nipple against her bottom lip, smiling as her lips pursed together, searching for the food. "She may struggle with it a little, but she'll get used to it." Together, we watched her suckle in silence, never noticing how close we were to one another.

Corra's POV

Amara's small brown eyes roved around the room, occasionally settling on my face or her fathers while she drank her formula. "You have a beautiful voice." I glanced at him, "Oh, you heard me? I'm not _that _good. I haven't sung in years." _Not since Bred died… _I pushed the depressing thought out of my mind, _No point dwelling on it. _"Well, I think you sound amazing." He whispered, gently removing the bottle from her mouth. "Well, onto burping-" We jerked apart as Papa entered the house. "Papa, you can't come in here uninvited." I reprimanded teasingly. "I'm just checking on you, Angel, your mother made me do it." He blushed, chuckling lightly, "sorry, Uub, but… you kind of broke her nose yesterday, and Videl _really _doesn't want her to get hurt again." Uub looked appalled, "_I did?" _I waved my hands, a sweat drop dewing on my forehead, "It's no big deal, Uub; I'm fine, see?" I gestured to my nose, "not broken." My voice was high pitched as Uub freaked out. "Uub? Can I talk to you?" Pan revealed herself at the front door, "just for a moment." He nodded, laid Amara in my arms, and followed her outside. I sat down and burped her, once again catching myself watching Uub's wonderful muscles as he disappeared through the threshold. Once he was gone, I moaned loudly, burying my face in my hands. Amara peered up at me curiously from her travel crib, nomming on her little fist. I took her hand from her mouth and gently put her pacifier in its place.

"What is it, now?" Papa asked, exasperated, sitting beside me. "Oh, _Papa, _I think I have feelings for _Uub." _I blurted out without thinking. "Are you _sure_? It's only been a day, Corra." I buried my face in his chest, '_You're telling me you didn't see me totally checking out his muscles in those damned jeans?' _He shook his head, '_Why do you think you think you have feelings for him, just because you've been looking at his… you know, just once?' _I shook my head slowly, '_…it was… more than once… try three times.' _He pulled me away from his chest to look down at my face, '_Corra, he just lost his wife!' _I nodded, eyes watering, '_I know, I know, I'm such a monster. First, I can't save Marron, now I want her husband… what's wrong with me?' _He massaged my arms comfortingly, '_Just… give him some time to heal before you act on those feelings… Oh, kami…' _I stared up at him, '_you think I'm nuts, don't you?' _He shook his head, '_I could never think that. I'm your father; I can't be like that…' _ I growled, '_So, if we weren't related, I'd just be a nutcase to you? Hahaha!' _I said sarcastically. He chuckled, "I'm joking, Angel."

Pan's POV

"I volunteered my sister to help you for a reason, Uub." I said seriously, leading him to the forest's edge. "And why is that, Pan?" He inquired, "I didn't need the help." I glared at him, "Stop _lying_. Anyways, I sent her because she can relate to you. Five years ago, she lost her significant other, and she still isn't over it." His eyes widened, "B-but she's so _happy_." I nodded, "She covers it well. You know, your reaction to Marron's death the other day wasn't too far from hers when she found out he was gone, and it gave her some _nasty_ flashbacks. I'm not mad, though. As much as neither of you don't want to admit it, you two are going to need each other. She's been too scared to have a new relationship, and you need someone to help you heal. I know it's your first day with her, but please, give her a chance. She's a wonderful person, don't push her away." I told him sadly, "She's been so unhappy for so long, I don't want her to suffer anymore. _You _can make her happy." He nodded, "I'll need some time, first." I smiled, "Ask her to the Charity Picnic later on this month, she'd like that. I have to go now; I'm meeting a friend for dinner. See you, Uub." I smiled mischievously as I flew away. _Damn, if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for Trunks…_

Uub's POV

I stared after Pan, wondering why she seemed so… _secretive. _I shrugged, _must be something else, _and headed back towards the house. Gohan came back out as I came up the steps, "I take it Pan told you?" I nodded, "Yes sir, she did. I never would've guessed that she-"

"You _told_ him?" I looked up, shocked. She stood in the doorway between the foyer and the living room, lilac eyes sparkling with tears, "Papa, _why_ would you tell him about that?" I wanted to hug her when I heard the abject sorrow and humiliation in her voice, "Corra, I'm-" She sobbed, "No, don't; Uub… just _don't_…" She rushed out of the house, turned Super Saiyan, and flew away as fast as she could. "Gohan, I'm so sorry… I didn't know I wasn't supposed to know…" He shook his head, "As much as I hate to hurt her, it's time for her to start healing and releasing the pain she's been holding in." I nodded, "If you say so, Gohan."

*August 10th*

Corra had yet to turn up, and everyone was getting worried. Amara wouldn't stop crying, and often cried herself to sleep. I could get her to relax, but she'd start crying as soon as I put her down. I, even after just a day with her, yearned for her to come back. I struggled, and failed miserably, against my feelings. I wanted her _so badly _it couldn't possibly make sense. I felt terrible all of the time, like I was betraying Marron, but she came to me in a dream…

"_Uub… Uub… Open your eyes, Uub." I opened my eyes to a beautiful blonde angel hovering over me, kind blue eyes alight with love and affection. "M-Marron?" I whispered, gazing at her in awe. "Yes, Uub-Kun, who else could I be?" She asked teasingly. I felt warm tears brimming in my eyes as I remembered how I'd betrayed her, "Oh, Marron, I'm so sorry… Your grave is still fresh, and I've already begun to move on." She looked at me evenly, "I'd never want you to hold onto me forever, Uub. The sooner you let me go, the sooner you can find happiness again. I'm glad you found love in her, though it will take time for her to accept you. I brought someone to meet you." A tall man with fair skin, brown hair, and bright green eyes appeared beside her, "Hey, I'm Bred, Corra's old boyfriend." I started to apologize for falling for her, but he stopped me, "No, it's about time she found someone new. She hasn't dated since I died, and she's on a downward spiral as we speak. Sure, she's gotten much better than right after I died, but if she doesn't let go of me, she'll find herself back in that dark place again. I want you to take care of her, and don't let her sink like that ever again. I'll haunt you if you hurt my girl." He teased, then became serious, "Please… don't abandon her like I did. She was a mess without me, and I don't want to see her like that ever again. It's horrible, knowing that your love needs you, but you can't go to them. Don't put her through that pain again. Promise me you'll never leave her." I nodded, "I swear." Marron smiled, "I wish you all the happiness in the universe and then some, Uub. I love you." I smiled at her, "I love you, too, and our daughter… she's beautiful." Marron shook her head, "She's Corra's and your daughter, now. Take care of her." I nodded, "I will." They both smiled, "Good luck, Uub…" They faded off into a fog, and I found myself drifting into more down-to-earth dreams featuring a certain lilac eyed brunette…_

"She just wants Corra to come back." Pan murmured, watching me cradle the infant in my arms. "We can't find her anywhere. _God_, we must've embarrassed her. I really didn't think of that." She tugged at her hair a little. "Hey, just wondering, Pan," I murmured, moving closer to her, "why are you avoiding Maako?" She looked at me, then at Maako and Cherry. "You don't want to know. The story's one of the ugliest things you'll ever hear." Chase answered for her, leaning into his girlfriend's embrace. Bra came over, "I've got nothing. We checked _everywhere _for the zillionth time. If she wanted to be found we would've found her ages ago. Maybe you shouldn't have pushed things so far too fast." Pan looked at her incredulously, "It was _your idea!" _Bra shook her head, "You didn't have to agree!" Pan glowered at Bra, "I wouldn't have agreed if you didn't manipulate me into seeing things _your way _like you _always do!" _Chase moved between the girls, "Girls, I know you're stressed out because of Corra, but that doesn't give you a reason to start fighting about it." Bra snorted and rolled her eyes, "Don't blame your weak-mindedness on me, Pan." Pan rounded in on her immediately, "Bitch, don't make me drag you outside and rip that pretty blue hair yours out at the root!"

"Stop fighting! _Please…" _Everyone looked up as a disheveled, filthy Corra stumbled into the yard, clothes torn and ripped. "Corra!" Pan rushed over to her and helped her up. "I'm sorry; I just needed some time to think…" She moaned. I handed Amara to Juuhachi and moved to her side, "Corra?" She smiled up at me, "Hey, Uub."

Corra's POV

I never thought I could be so happy to see the people I knew and loved again until Uub came over to me and helped me up. I'd missed him _so much _during my little excursion thingy. I dreamed about him, _day_dreamed about him, and plain old _thought _about him every day, even while I was suffering from the abject humiliation I felt. Sure, _then _I was embarrassed that my family went behind my back and told him about Bred, but while I was off on my own, I realized that, without them, there was _no way _I'd be able to tell him myself, and those traitorous feelings for him began to grow… I missed him _all _the time while I was gone. The first night, I had such a vivid dream, it felt like I really had done what I'd done in the dream…

**(A/N: One of the many reasons why this is rated M.)**

"_Corra… Corra… open those sexy lilac eyes…" I opened my eyes to find Uub leaning over me, bare-chested, a predatorial glint in his brown eyes._ _"Uub, what are you- Ohhh…" I moaned as his lips descended onto my throat, nipping and sucking at the skin. Trickles of lava pleasure ran down through my spine, gathering in my rapidly heating core. "You're so beautiful and perfect; I just have to see all of you." I realized I was wearing a stark ivory lace nightie with beads all over it. My hair stood out in sharp contrast, making my skin look as snowy as the fabric. "Then take it off…" I groaned, finding the courage to lean up and nip his neck. A growl rumbled in his chest as he ran his large hands over my small, curvy body, gripping the lacy ruffles over my thighs and tearing upwards. Seams popped as the lace fell away as though by magic, revealing a lilac silk bra and thong set. And the thong was crotchless! "This bra has got to go." He growled, tearing it away. My pert, erect orbs jiggled freely, matching white mounds topped with dusty pink points. They were rather large for my height and body type. He buried his face in them, attaching his mouth to my right nipple while tweaking my left. "Oh god, Uub!" I cried, digging my fingers into his Mohawk. The hair was soft to the touch, much to my surprise. He sucked hard, until I was sure I was going to explode right there, my juices gushing onto my thighs. "God, you're wet. Is that all for me, honey?" He asked, looking down at my sopping wet pussy. I let out a strangled gasp, rendered speechless by the pleasure I was feeling. It had been too long. "Is it all for me, babe?" He asked again, pushing a finger inside my heat. "Ungh! Yes, yes, yes, it's- Ohhh! All for you!" I crowed, pushing myself down onto his finger. He added another, keeping up a steady, slow pace. "Good, sweet girl. Do you want more?" he asked softly, nuzzling my hip. "Ohhh… yes…" I mewled, my hips bucking a little more forcefully. A third finger joined in, and he picked up the pace, moving so fast… it was like a vibrator. "Ohhh, Uub, more!" I cried, back arching off of the ground. I didn't know I was that flexible, I thought as his whole hand began going in and out at ki-enhanced speeds. I could feel the climax teetering closer, and I gyrated my hips, trying to make it come faster. "I… Ohhh, Uub! I'm so close! Ungh!" Suddenly, there was a gigantic explosion inside me, and I screamed his name as my back arched sharply, hips gyrating like crazy, "UUB!" _

_I woke up, still in the middle of the intense orgasm. I whimpered and moaned, riding it out as the bucking of my hips began to slow. After a while, I laid there, wondering how the hell I just dreamed something so real…_

I blushed as I stared up at him, "Hey, Uub. I know I'm a mess right now, but that's what happens when you travel through the wilderness without the correct clothing." Pan pulled me up, "Come on, we need to get you cleaned- is this _blood?!" _She hissed, rubbing the substance on my arm. "I was… well attacked… the threat was minor, that's probably why you guys didn't come running when I killed him. He was weaker than the Ginyu Force, I swear_…" _I could see Mama making her way over to me and winced. _'Mom's going to kill you,' _Chase teased as he came up behind her. '_I already knew that, bro, thanks for the unneeded heads-up.' _I sent, cringing as she grabbed my arm, and then cried out pain, "_Ouch_!" I'd forgotten that it had a hairline fracture from my fight against said '_minor_' threat. She gasped and let go, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry!" I shook my head, "It's my fault. I forgot it was fractured…" Her face reset into a glare, "Young lady, I don't care _how _you are feeling, don't you _ever _pull a stunt like this _ever _again." I nodded, "Yes, Mama." She sighed and gently hugged me, "Let's get you cleaned up." I attempted to secretively stare at Uub as I was dragged into his house. The _surprising_ part? He held my gaze until he couldn't see me anymore. _Weird…_

Uub's POV

I jumped as Juuhachi got in my face, eyes blazing, "_How dare you?!" _The other men looked at us, surprised. I guess they weren't expecting another altercation after Pan and Bra's little debacle. "What's wrong, Juuhachi?" She slapped me with her free hand, the other supporting Amara, "Don't play dumb with me, Uub. I _saw you! _How dare you? Marron's been in the ground for only a week and you're checking out the woman that killed her," Gohan growled under his breath, eyes starting to blaze, "like your relationship with Marron never occurred!" I glared at her, "Corra didn't kill her and you _know it! _Don't you _dare _call her a murderer again, and why would you say that in front of her father, who's more than capable of _killing you_ for it?" She visibly paled, meeting Gohan's angry gaze for a moment, then turned back to me, "You love that little rat, don't you?" I froze, and her nostrils flared. "You bastard! You _do love her! _Your wife hasn't been in the ground for _more than a week_, and you've _already_ fallen for _another_ _woman_! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Corra, _wait!" _I heard Videl cry as a freshly dressed Corra, once again, flew away from the house in tears. "God dammit, you're such a bitch, Juuhachi!" Pan snarled, glaring at my mother-in law viciously. _If looks could kill… _I stared after my love, wondering… _What the crap just happened? _

Corra's POV

"You bastard! You _do love her! _Your wife hasn't been in the ground for _more than a week_, and you've _already_ fallen for _another_ _woman_! You should be ashamed of yourself!" My heart rippled painfully as Juuhachi screamed at Uub. _Who did Uub love? _My eyes burned as my heart began to break further. I wanted to run away and _never _come back. I shook my mother off and rushed out the front door, launching into the air as I did so. "Corra, _wait!" _Tears gushed down my face as I pushed myself to go faster, to get away from the newest source of my pain. I just… I couldn't face him again if he told me, himself, that he loved someone else… It would _kill me. _Where Bred's death didn't succeed, his rejection would finish the job.

Pan's POV

Obscenities raced through my head, threatening to come out of my mouth towards the icy blonde standing in front of me, but I had to remember, she was holding a baby. "Thanks to you," my voice started low, gradually building to a scream, "my little sister is probably going to start cutting again, _or she will try and off herself! All because of you screaming to the high heavens that Uub loves someone else!" _ She tried, in vain, to hush the now crying infant, but I was too far in. "Uub, go after her. She needs you." I turned to him briefly. "Right." He nodded and lifted off the ground. "Don't fuck this up, Uub, or we'll hunt you down!" Kassie yelled after him. I turned back to Juuhachi, "She lost her first love in a car crash, Juu, did you know that? No, probably _not_. My baby sister has been in limbo for five _fucking years, and I will not let some bitchy android get in her way of happiness! _If Uub can't pull her out of this, I will hunt you down and shut you off… _permanently." _I saw a wicked grin stretch across Mama's face, "That's my_ girl." _She cheered. I smiled and did a little bow, noting that Trunks had a proud smirk on his face, '_Go, Panny_.' I swung my hair over my shoulder to hide my blush.

Corra's POV **(A/N: If self-harm affects you in any way, skip until you get to the third paragraph.)**

I smiled deliriously as the cold blade bit into my skin, making a neat little line of red. A giggle escaped me at how _freeing _it was to just escape the pain of reality. I was curled up in my tub, the shower pouring cold water down on me, slicing at my skin slowly, savoring the release I felt. The beautiful red swirled into the water, wisping away down the circular drain. I loved the color of my blood, and I liked to watch it run down my arms in neat little rivers. My head fell back, letting the cool water pour over my face. The moisture in my hair made it curl up. My pretty, shiny blade came back down for another strike… and a familiar brown-skinned hand stopped it, holding it in place.

"Oh no…" I whimpered, "No, let me go, it makes the pain stop, _please_!" Uub held his cell to his ear, "Pan, she's cutting again." I dove for the phone, "_NO! Don't tell big sissy I'm cutting! It makes me feel better!" _His eyes widened as he moved out of reach, my razor in hand. I burst into tears, "_Please_… give it back, I _need it…" _His eyes were sad, "Corra, please, snap out of this, I love you-" I cut him off, "No! How can you _possibly_ love _me_? I'm _broken, damaged goods…_ I'm of no use to _anyone… _I'm so _worthless…" _A spark of anger appeared in his eyes, "Corra, please, how can you talk about yourself like this?" I looked up at him, "Because it's all true. I fell _too_ _hard _for my first _everything_, and when he died, I couldn't function properly… his death has crippled me and broken me, and I'll never be able to have another relationship like that _ever again_. The feelings… they _scare me_… I _want_ to be able to love like that again, but… he died… I can't survive _anything_ like that again…" Uub came forward and pulled my cold, wet body into his chest, "I'd never allow anything as fickle as death to come between us. I love you, Corra Son." My heart began to race as I shivered from both my temperature and my emotions, "_I l-love you, too, _Uub Majuubi." He held me close, nuzzling my hair. I leaned into his chest, snuggling into the warmth.

"Let's get you cleaned up, sweetheart." His deep voice rumbled in his chest. "Okay." I murmured, allowing him to lift me into his arms and carry me into my room. He laid me on the bed and gently undressed me before going into the restroom to get the first aid kit. I winced as he swabbed each neat cut, ten on each arm, several on my stomach, and uncountable amounts up and down both legs. After that, he found a soft cotton dress, and dry panties and a bra, and then helped me get dressed. His eyes lingered on my chest, but he continued to dress me. I lay pliant, watching his handsome face, wondering how I got so lucky. _Mrs. Chikako was right, _I realized, _every love is different. _Sure, with Bred, it took us _eons _to admit our feelings, and now, with Uub, I discovered that I didn't like to wait. "What are you thinking about, beautiful?" He asked, breaking my train of thoughts. "Something Bred's mom told me." I murmured, motioning for him to lie beside me on the bed. He complied, pulling me to lay on his chest, "Which was?" I smiled, "When I told her I was looking for the same kind of love I shared with Bred, she said that every love is different… she was right." He pecked the top of my head, "I have to admit, falling for you in ten days _was _pretty fast, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Pan's POV

_I can't believe Uub forgot to hang up the phone, _I thought, listening in on their conversation. "Well, it's official. They're a couple." I told my family, smiling. Mama smiled, leaning into Papa's side, "I'm just glad she's happy. Finally _happy." _Papa kissed her forehead, then shot me a sly grin, "it's your turn now, Panny." I smiled, remembering crystalline blue eyes and that _handsome _smile, "You may not have to wait long." Kassie giggled, "So _that's _what you were doing when you weren't looking for Chi." I nodded, "We've made _plenty _of headway in our… whatever you want to call it." Bra squealed, "You and _Skye _have been going out? Are you FwBs, yet?" I jerked, looking at her with a horrified expression, "_Bra Briefs!" _She giggled, "I'm just curious." I shook my head, "We're just good friends... but I can't say the same for me and your brother." Bra screeched, "You and _Trunks?! Details!_" I laughed and honored her request, decidedly omitting the late night phone conversations, dinner dates in cozy cafes, and that one _very intimate_ dance under the moonlight…

_*Two nights ago*_

_I looked myself over in the mirror, ruffling the skirt of my dress. I wore a white halter dress with a ruffled, uneven hem skirt that parted, revealing my toned legs. I pinned my hair up in a French twist, a bright red flower pin holding it in place. My lips were a fiery red, and my eyes had dark make-up around them, making them seem to smolder. I grabbed my red strappy sandals and rushed out to my car before anyone could see me._

_I pulled into the beach parking lot, put on my shoes, and headed out to the party. Trunks sent me a text, telling me he was at the bar. I headed that way, and had the pleasure of watching his eyes pop wide as I entered the room. "You look gorgeous, Pan." He murmured, pulling me in for a hug. I smiled into his chest, sniffing his natural scent. Like spice and something sweet but masculine. "You don't look too bad yourself, Trunks." I whispered, eyeing the white polo and khaki cargos he wore. "Ready to dance the night away?" He asked, gesturing to the group of people dancing in the moonlight. "Let's."_

_*Last Song*_

_Rihanna's "Te Amo" came on, and I watched the couples come together for an intimate, slow dance. "Care to dance, Ms. Son?" Trunks asked, his deep voice sending shivers up my spine. "I'd like that, Mr. Briefs." He took my hand and swept me into his arms. To my surprise, he began to tango with me, drawing the eyes of the other dancers. His eyes were hypnotic as he moved smoothly, the moonlight making them glint silvery blue in the night. The firelight made his lavender hair glisten almost white as he took the lead, spinning and gliding with me across the sand. Everyone ceased to exist as we got lost in the smooth, seductive beats. It was only us. The last line of the song came too soon, and he swept me into a dramatic dip, and one of my legs came straight up, my foot right next to his face. Our eyes met, fires burning deep with me as I urged him to lean forward. As if he heard my thoughts, he began to lean in, lips just millimeters away from mine. The applause from the crowd shattered the spell we'd been lost under, and we jerked apart, smiling and bowing to the crowd. We awkwardly retreated to the parking lot as the party ended, keeping a minimum of two feet between us at all times. My heart still raced in my chest at the possibility that I still may get to kiss him. Suddenly, I found myself pinned to the side of my dark purple Lotus, staring up into blazing blue eyes. "I think you forgot something, Pan." I nearly whimpered at his guttural voice, shuddering a little as my back met the cool metal frame of my car, "Wh-What's that, Trunks?" I asked; voice breaking as a droplet of sweat ran down the center of my back. "This," and his lips descended onto mine with such passion, it took my breath away. I reacted immediately, clutching him closer to me, moaning softly. His tongue brushed against my lips, and I parted them, immediately allowing entry. Our tongues fought for dominance, twisting and grappling in our mouths. After what felt like eons, we parted, panting, leaning our foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes. "I'm not sure what this means for us, but I'd love to see you more often, Pan." I smiled goofily, drunk off of his kiss, "I'd like that, Trunks." He leaned in and gave me a gentler, more affectionate kiss, "Good night, my beautiful Pan." He held my car door open for me, and waved until I could no longer see him. That night was the first night that Maako didn't appear in my dreams, and I slept with a huge, shit eating grin on my face…_

_Bra, I'm not sure what we are, _I thought to myself, _but I like it…_

*August 12th*

I opened the door to the dojo, a smile on my face, "Good morn-" I froze, the smile dripping off like melting wax. There was Trunks, up against the wall, a blonde leaned up against him, "Oh, Trunksie, I've missed you, baby. How come you never call anymore?" She pouted. I felt a ripple of pain in my chest as I watched. Kassie stood beside me, watching with hardened eyes. I rushed into my office and slammed the door shut, fighting off the tears and feelings of utter betrayal. _Oh, Trunks... how could you do this to me?_

Kassie's POV

"Trunks, _how could you?" _I asked angrily. "Uh, Kassie, please, she's my ex, she won't leave me alone." Trunks pushed the blonde off. "Pan just ran into her office, didn't you see her?" I asked, voice hard. He blinked, "Shit, she probably thinks I'm no better than Maako…" The blonde glared at me, "Trunks's _mine_, so this _Pan _better shove off!" I walked over to her, "That's _the _Pan Son, to you, _bitch_." Her eyes widened with recognition, "You're _Kasaiya Furaru_!" I nodded, "now, get out of this dojo before I kick your ass." She yelped at the venom in my voice, running out of the door. She nearly bulldozed Bra, Goten, and Chase on her way out. "You'd better go in there and explain things, Trunks. She was _really _upset, and I'd hate for Gohan to have to kick your ass over this." He nodded and headed back to her office, looking like a man going to the Guillotine. "What happened?" Bra demanded, walking up to me. Goten trailed behind her, holding her coffee. "Pan saw Trunks' ex/stalker all over him and took it the wrong way. She probably thinks he cheated on the ex with _her_, and you _know _she hates being used." Bra turned and headed back out, "She's the blonde, right?" I nodded slowly, "Um, Bra, what are you-" She was gone before I could finish. "I hope he fixes things with her." Chase mumbled, placing his hands on my hips and guiding me out to follow her. "Me, too." I whispered, leaning back against his chest. Goten nodded in agreement. _She deserves to be happy, too. The last few months have been hell for her. Dende, let Trunks be the one to help her heal…_

Pan's POV

My door swung open, and I whirled around in my chair, throwing the tissue away, "Get out." Trunks stood there, looking so sad, it made my heart ache, "Panny, let me explain. _Please." _I stared at him evenly, "Who was she?" He frowned, "A crazy ex. She thinks I'm still into her." I kept my face emotionless, "why should I believe you? After what _He _put me through, why should I trust you?" His face crumpled into anger, "Look, Pan, I can see it in your eyes what you're thinking, but I'm _not Him! _I'd never hurt you like that, not on my life." I blinked in the wake of his rage; feeling his ki rise, and felt my own temper flare at being found out so easily, "I'm- I _wasn't thinking that!" _I yelled, not used to him getting so riled up over things like this. "Pan, I've known you for your entire life; I can see that you're_ lying!" _His ki flared once more, and I looked down sadly, "I can't help thinking like that after what I've been through. You don't know what it's like, Trunks, having the paparazzi breathing down your neck, asking you why you're not with him any longer, getting slammed on the news, being labeled as the bad guy, when you're the innocent one. I'm the one who got hurt, but they think _he's_ innocent, and that it's _my fault _that _he_ cheated." Tears gushed down my cheeks, "It's just not _fair_… Why would he do this to me? He's _ruined my life and reputation! _I used to be Granddaughter of the Great Hercule Satan, and now? Now, I'm just that girl that some guy cheated on. He humiliated me in front of the whole world…" Trunks knelt in front of my chair and pulled me into his lap, "Shh, Panny, it's alright... and I _do _know what it's like to have the paparazzi breathing down my neck. I am a Briefs after all. It's going to get better after a while." I shook my head, "No…" He gently kissed me on the lips, "Calm down." I whimpered, "Trunks, _please_…" he held me close, rocking me in his arms.

**(A/N: More reasons for the rating.)**

I leaned in and captured his lips in a hot, wet kiss. Our tongues met again in battle, duking it out as our hands moved over each other's bodies. His lips moved to my neck, suckling and biting the skin. I moaned loudly as he laid me on the soft carpet and yanked my shirt over my head. Our lips met yet again as he snapped the clasp on my bra, freeing my mounds from their prison. My hips ground against his hard member. He pulled back to take a look at me, and his eyes lingered on my chest, taking in their size and symmetry, "So, beautiful." His voice was guttural and animalistic, and his lips descended on my left peak. I groaned, tearing his shirt clean off as my nails scraped against his back. One of his hands came up to tweak my right nipple, while the other dove into my yoga pants. His fingers ran through my neatly trimmed curls, parted my lower lips, and tested my wetness. I was slick and hot, and bucked sharply when his fingers circled my nub, "_Trunks_!" I pulled away from him, "Trunks?" He continued to slowly work me from below, smiling as my body began to shiver and twitch, "Yes?" I mewled, "Make love to me." His eyes widened, "I don't have a condom-" I shook my head, "I'm on the pill." He smiled and sensually removed my yoga pants, kissing every inch of skin he exposed, then kissed his way back up to my lips. I shivered in anticipation as he wriggled out of his jeans and boxers, then removed my thong. I felt his head press against my entrance, and bucked up a little, ready to take him in. "I love you," we whispered in unison, and then we joined. I felt full to the brim, and I loved every moment of it. He was gentle and sweet as he moved, knowing it had been a while since my last sexual encounter. I cried out as his mouth once again wrapped around one of my peaks, sucking it _hard. _His name fell from my lips in whispers and moans, and my name from his lips as we danced the sacred dance. Our climax was fast approaching. I could feel it surging towards us. "Trunks, Ungh, I'm so close…" he moved faster, trying to make me cum faster. Suddenly, there was a half second of stillness and utter peace… and then we exploded into a hurricane of pleasure, crying each other's names desperately as we fell over the edge. His arms gave way, and he rolled off of me, snatching my fleece throw from the couch by the window and throwing it over us. I snuggled into his chest, "Come to the picnic with me on the 31st?" my voice was slow and lazy. "I couldn't say no if I tried." He crooned, pulling me into his arms. We fell asleep on the floor of my office, sated and deeply in love.

Corra's POV

"This is Pan's dojo… and there's no one manning the front desk. Where the hell is _Skye_?" I noticed Pan's office door was open and led Uub back there, "Panny? Where's- Oh my _Dende_. " I gasped at the sight before me, clutching Amara to my chest. Uub looked in and jerked back, "Whoa…" I giggled, "It's about time. They've been giving each other the eyes since _before _Maako cheated. They just didn't know it." He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck, "Let's get out of here, let them rest." I nodded, "They'll be hungry, let's go get them some food. There's a Japanese place down the way, that's the only thing Pan will eat if she can't get Mama to come down here with lunch."

"We're going to lunch with everyone else, sweetheart." I jumped at the sound of my mother's voice. I hadn't seen her or Papa since the day I hit rock bottom. "Oh, my baby, don't you ever scare us like that again. I could just _kill_ that damned android." She cried, hugging me to her chest. "I won't, Mama." Amara burbled and cooed between us. "I won't allow it, Mrs. Son." Uub said softly, taking my hand in his. "Please, just call me Videl. Mrs. Son is Gohan's mother." Mama blushed as she headed towards Pan's office. "Wait, Mama, it's not-" Too late. She opened the door and gasped, "Oh my Dende…" I slapped my forehead and passed Amara to her father before heading towards her. Papa, unfortunately, followed me. "Yeah, I know. We've been waiting for them to see that they belonged together. I've known about it since before she and Maako split. They were meant for each other-" The door swung open, revealing my brother, Kassie, a rather _smug_ Bra, Maako, Cherry, Goten_, _Bulma, and Vegeta. Skye was just coming in for work as well. Mama shut the door immediately. "Corra, where's Trunks and Pan?" Bra asked, more like demanded. "Come here, I need to tell you something, Kassie, you too." I dragged them both into Pan's private locker room to explain the situation.

'_Panny and Trunks did the nasty in her office?!' _Bra nearly screamed at me in my head. '_Yes, they're still asleep, so we can't let Maako see her.' _I sent back. '_What do we do now? We're supposed to be going to lunch, that's why everyone's here.' _ Kassie brushed some of her hair out of her face. '_They tore their clothes, so I'm going to run to the house and grab something for Pan and Trunks to put on.' _I thought, then looked at Bra, '_What the hell is Maako doing here?' _She shrugged, '_I could care less. Pan's got one hell of a surprise for him at the restaurant.' _ She sent us a flash of his face, frozen in shock. '_T-That's going to be hilarious!' _ Kassie mentally giggled. '_I know, isn't it grand? The real thing would be nice, though, so let's hurry.' _Bra smirked, "You should go get the clothes, Corra. I'll watch Amara." I nodded, "Tell Uub where I'm going, please," and left through the window.

I grabbed a baby pink maxi dress with crisscross spaghetti straps and a pair of small white flats for Pan, and a white polo and khaki cargos with some Sperry's from Chase's room for Trunks, then grabbed some make-up and hair stuff before heading back. Everyone moved aside and allowed me to go to the office. I woke them up, "You guys, come on, we're going out to lunch." They groaned and moved closer to each other before slowly rousing. "Corra?" Pan asked, rubbing her eyes. "Come on, Panny, you need to get dressed so Bra can do your hair and make-up. You too, Trunks." They nodded and took the clothes I handed them. I left them to get dressed in peace. "She's getting dressed." I reported, walking over to Uub. He took my hand and pulled me into his chest. "Oh, Uub…" Bra called in a sing-song voice, "Nature is calling your name…" She handed him Amara. "I'll change her." I took the infant, smiling, "Come on, sweetie, I'll clean you up." She cooed and snuggled up to me as I headed into the restroom. "Umm, Bra, could you help me with my hair?" Pan called. "Coming, love." Bra headed to the office and shut the door behind her.

Pan's POV

"Awww," Bra crooned as she watched Trunks clasp my necklace. "Just help me," I said desperately, "my hair's a friggin rat's nest." She eyed my hair, "Hmm… give me twenty minutes," and pushed me down into my chair.

*20 minutes later*

She had my hair falling in a wavy waterfall to my hips, a small flower pin on one side. "You look so beautiful." Trunks whispered, pecking my lips. "Thank you, now, you have to cut through there so you come out of the locker room." I murmured, pointing to my private entrance to the locker room. "Wait until three minutes after Pan and I come out. I covered up the smell pretty well, so they won't sniff out your activities. Now, go get in position." Bra shoved him off and eyed me, '_We'll talk about this later, Missy.' _I blushed and nodded, '_Alright, Blue.' _She opened the door and headed out first, "Come on, Pan, you look _amazing_." I flushed even more, "Alright, alright, jeez." I came out, the long dress dragging behind me. "Awww, Panny, you look so pretty. I knew that shade of pink would look good on you!" Corra commented as she passed me with a happy Amara. "We just have to wait on Trunks." I said softly, gesturing to the locker room. "What's _Briefs _doing here?" Maako commented; only to be ignored, and then everyone's attention moved to the door as my Adonis walked out and headed straight to me. I smiled, "took you long enough, babe." He smirked playfully, "I had some _hair _issues," placing his hands on my hips. I giggled, "Right…" and gave him a lingering peck on the corner of his mouth. "Do you really want to do this right now, babe?" he asked, pulling me in so I could feel his budding erection. "We'll finish this _later_, lover." I looked at everyone else, who was watching us wide-eyed, "shall we go?"

*At the restaurant*

Bra dragged Goten with her as she went to set up the reservations. "So…" Trunks began, "I hear there's a picnic coming up and I'd hate for you to go without a date." I saw Maako perk up at this, and a small frown appeared on his face. _I thought you were 'over' me. Hmm, guess not… oh, well, too bad, your loss. _I smiled up at Trunks, "I'm wearing red and white. I'd find something on my own before Bra decides to coordinate our outfits for you. In other words, you _are _my date, silly." He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek, "I love you; you know that?" I smiled, "Yeah, I know," then, in a lower tone, "You showed me _how much _earlier." Maako's face morphed into a mask of pure rage for a split second, and I smirked. _That's what happens when you screw me over, I move on, and you're stuck wanting what's no longer yours…_

"So, _Briefs_, how long have you and Pan been dating?" I looked up at him, "My personal life stopped being any of _your _business when you cheated on me, Maako, so lay off." I kept my voice even and level. "Why do you care?" Trunks asked curiously. "Yes, _Maako_, why _do _you care?" Cherry shot him a glare. "If you're wondering if I cheated first, no, that honor belongs to you alone." I teased, leaning into Trunks's side, "Having some regrets? I'd hope not, because Cherry's a definite improvement and she doesn't make you look like a lecher." Bra spat out her tea in shock, and it all flew into Maako's face. "Oh, Maako, I'm so sorry!" she passed him a towel. "It's alright." He mumbled, wiping his face. "Hahaha, Maako is turning into Master Roshi!" Bra giggled. "I'd hope not." Vegeta muttered, wiping his mouth, "One of those is enough."

"I'm just curious," Maako said blandly, "This relationship seems a little… _fast _to me." I shrugged, "because I actually have a good feeling about this _relationship, _which is none of your business, so I'd suggest you'd drop the subject. Last time I checked, my life stopped being _any of your business_ when you _cheated. _So blame yourself for me not being too open with you anymore. I don't have to tell you anything." He smiled sadly, "Panny, I'm just looking out for you." I smiled a fake smile, and then frowned, "Well _don't_. I don't need you looking out for me. I have a father, brother, and an Uncle for that." Trunks chuckled softly, "babe, don't be so mean. He's trying to be nice. Oh, and Maako, for the record, I'm not you. I'm not going to cheat on her over some damned blackmail." Bra giggled, "Ha, nice one, big brother. Pan, I say you marry him." I glanced at her in shock, "Bra, we just got together, why the hell are you talking about marriage?" She shrugged, "I don't know… maybe, if we do get engaged at the same time, we can have a double wedding!" I squealed, "That would awesome! We could share an anniversary!" She squeaked, "You're _right! _And, if Corra and Uub get engaged at the same time, we could make it a triple!" I frowned, curious, "Bra, have you had anything to drink today?" she shook her head, "I'm high off of life, not a substance, Missy." Corra giggled, "I don't know about a triple, Bra." Uub smiled softly, "I wouldn't mind, as long as I got to be with you." Vegeta grunted, "You are _all _going softer by the _second!" _Bra, Corra, Kassie, and I started giggling again. Mama and Bulma shook their heads at us, exasperated.

*After Lunch*

"Let's go see a movie, Pan." Bra squealed, "We can double date." I looked at Trunks, "Do you want to?" He nodded, "We can go see that new Action movie." Goten smiled, "I like the way you think," wrapping an arm around Bra. Bra smiled up at him adoringly, "so, we're going now?" I shook my head, "I prefer going at night, if that's alright." Bra shrugged, "I didn't want to wear this to the movies anyway." Trunks jerked, "you need to go shut down the dojo so we can head back to your place." I nodded, "we'll close down and meet you at the house."

Corra's POV

Uub and I were in my room, watching; enamored, as Amara wriggled around on her back, brown eyes sparkling with glee. "Let's just set up her travel crib, and I'll spend the night here." Uub murmured softly. "Do you _want _to? I didn't think you'd like to hear Chase and Kassie getting it on all night." He chuckled, "I won't mind, as long as I get to hold you." I blushed, and looked deeply into his eyes, "earlier, when Bra was talking about marriage… were you being serious?" He blushed under his deep tan and mumbled a soft, "yeah." My eyes widened, "b-but Uub, you know I have…" I trailed off, not sure how to describe it, "issues." I mumbled the last word so low, I wasn't sure he heard me. I realized he did when I saw him glaring at me. "Corra. Vera. Son." He began, emphasizing each of my names, "I swear, if I hear you say that you have issues again, I will be forced to shake you." I flushed, about to protest, when my phone rang. I picked it up, "it's Mrs. Chikako," and answered it, "Hi, Mom." She replied softly, "Corra, there was something I didn't tell you. Do you remember?" I nodded, "Yes, something concerning me and Bred's physical relationship." Uub snickered at my hesitance. "I need you to come over, I believe you are ready. Your mother told me all about the young man you are with. Uub, is it?" I smiled, "Yes, we'll be right over."

*At Mrs. Chikako's*

Joni let us in, smiling in welcome. She even _hugged _me. I headed into the lounge, and found my parents and both the Chikako parents waiting. "Umm, hi." I mumbled, taking a seat on the couch. "In hindsight, we should've told you about this sooner, but we didn't want to cause you anymore pain than you were already in." Mama came over to me and took my hand, "brace yourself, sweetie, this isn't this best news you could possibly hear." Papa placed a strong hand on my shoulder. Amara snoozed in my arms. Uub sat beside me on the loveseat, placing an arm around my waist. "Sweetheart, I'm sure you probably know the injuries you received from the accident by heart, but there was one we asked the doctors not to mention to you." I looked up at Papa, "What was it?" he looked down, and Mama took over, nearly in tears, "it was… it was a _miscarriage_." I froze, my free hand moving to rest on my womb, wondering _how _I hadn't realized something was wrong with my body beforehand, "How far along was I?" my voice was strangely calm and composed. "Nearly five months." My eyes popped wide, "I _never showed…_ how is that even possible? I mean there have been cases at the hospital, but," _That shouldn't have happened with me, _I finished silently. "It's very much possible, Corra." Mrs. Chikako said softly. I sighed, "I guess we weren't being as _safe _as I thought. I know, we shouldn't have been doing that, but you have to understand. We were young and stupid, and we thought we had things under control." Papa nodded. "He apologized for doing that with you when he asked me." I sighed softly, "I think I'm in shock." A tear traced down my cheek, "Wow… I can't believe that I would've been a mother in the next four months if it hadn't been for… for _him." _ _He _was Harold Flannigan, the drunk driver who hit us. He was currently out, and hated us Sons with a passion. Those feelings were returned tenfold. I passed him one day at the hospital, and he pulled me aside to scream at me for putting him in prison…

"_You little whore; you think you're so high and mighty because of who your grandfather is. Well guess what, you're still a person like the rest of us. Your blood don't make you better than nobody!" The fat, balding man screamed at me, "I wish I'd killed you that night, at least I wouldn't have done a halfway job; you stuck up bitch." I stared at him blankly, inwardly horrified and frightened. "Look, sir, I wasn't the one who decided to drive drunk and run a fucking red light, that was you. You brought this on yourself, and the only way you'd be able to hurt me like that again would be with a car. There's no way you could touch me now." I snarled. "oh, really?" he whipped out a knife in what looked like slow motion to me, but was rather fast to him, and tried to bury the blade between my breasts. Like a viper, my hand struck, curling around his wrist, using not even a hundredth of my physical strength to keep the knife from moving any further. I exerted a tiny bit more to make the bones in his arm to pop and shift in protest. "What are you?" He asked, trying to cover his fear with anger. "If you cross me, I'll be your worst nightmare. You killed a wonderful young man that night, and I will never forgive you. Try anything like this again, and I won't hesitate to make you scream in agony. I will make you feel so much pain, you'll beg me to just send you to hell and get it over with." I growled, "Now, get out of my face and don't come near me again. I might not stop at a bruised wrist next time." I threw him to the ground and left quickly…_

"He threatened me… at the hospital one day. He said he wished I'd died that night." Uub growled angrily, "That bastard, how dare he." I shushed him, "It's alright; he couldn't hurt me on his best day," gently caressing his cheeks, "I love you, and it's time we move on, no matter how hard it's going to be. Promise you won't let me fall back into the darkness?" He nodded, "I'd never let you fall," and kissed my forehead sweetly, pulling me and Amara into his arms. Mrs. Chikako was in tears, "Oh, you two make such a lovely couple. I expect an invitation to the wedding, dear girl." I blushed, "Of course, Mom."

*That night*

Pan's POV

"Stupid Nymphos!" I hissed, growling with each thump and moan I heard from beneath my bedroom. Above me, more thumping and moaning resonated from Bra and Goten's floor. Trunks chuckled and kissed my forehead, "So... how are you feeling?" I snuggled into his chest, "I'm on top of the world, Trunks. I have _you_, for one, and it doesn't hurt to think about what Maako did anymore... not much. It's going to take some time for me to get over this, and I won't be over it entirely, but it'll be much better... God, I'm such an idiot... why did I date him, Trunks?" He shrugged, "You were young and he manipulated you." I sighed, "I gave him the better part of my life, and for _what_? So he could find something better? Was that all I was? Just a _stand-in _until some better woman came along to meet his fancy?" Trunks nodded regrettably, "But, you're no stand-in for me. You _are _the '_something better_' I was waiting on." I smiled and kissed his lips, "You're mine, too."

**There's a mini epilogue, and then, I'll start posting the next shot.**

**Nympho/ Nymphomaniac- A person addicted to having sex.**


	3. Storyline II: Part I

**This one is very similar to my first one, except Pan's in the middle, and Corra has her twin, Chyna. Corra and Chyna are my OCs from Stolen Miracles, and Chase is my OC from Aionia Okeano. Chase is the oldest at 29, Pan's 26, and the twins are 22. Cannon couples, and, for kicks, I'll give the twins **_**potential **_**boyfriends, meaning they're in that stage right before the guy **_**becomes **_**their boyfriend. The OC boyfriends are Suoryn and Thrúd from my DBZxAvengers crossover '**_**Blessed Treasures**_**'. Not the actual character, because they're too young, just the name. OOC behavior.**

Pan's POV

"I don't understand how they manage to do this day in and day out." I muttered, settling on the bench. "Tell me about it." Corra and Mama sat next to me, watching the chaos that was Bra Briefs, Marron Chestnut, and Chyna Son on a shopping spree. "I like shopping, don't get me wrong, but I like it in small portions." Kassie snickered, "Guys, look, Bra's fighting over that dress!" We all peered closer, watching Bra scream at the other patron, a girl who looked vaguely familiar. And _old_. "Isn't that Leslie Garret?" I asked, looking over at my younger sister. Corra scoffed, "I _hate_ her. Whew, and time is _not _that girl's best friend. She looks like Mamie Van Doren's older, uglier sister." Mama hit her, "Corra... at least _try _to hide it." I sniggered, "Mama, _really_?" She blushed and looked away, "Shut up, Pan." at that moment, Juuhachi and Bulma joined us. "She's _still _at it? Only my daughter." Bulma said, exasperated. "I have a craving for pretzels. The big soft ones with cheese and pepperonis on top." Marron announced as she exited the store, carrying a rather large haul of shopping bags. Juuhachi laughed lightly as her daughter approached, and took some of her bags.

Marron's four months pregnant with her and Uub's first baby, and it's a boy. Juu was being a bit overprotective, but I didn't blame her. Marron wasn't supposed to be carrying that many shopping bags on her own, but sometimes she did it anyway, stubborn as she is.

Bra emerged victorious from the mini-world war of the incredibly cute dress, leaving her opponent, the girl who drove my little sisters up the wall when they were in high school, in ruins. She and Chyna walked over to us, "Let's go to the food court," and started in that direction immediately. I rolled my eyes, "Aye aye, Captain," and fell in step beside them, Corra at my side. At the exact same split second that we looked down at our phones; having received a text at the same time, a little old lady walked in front of us, carrying a ton of bags. The bags and the old lady went sprawling. We jerked to a halt, shocked at our inattentiveness...

"Oh my god, we're so sorry!" Bra gasped. "Den m 'angízeis, lígo pórni̱!" the old woman screeched, leaping to her feet to glower at us all. Chyna and Corra bent down to help gather her things, but she pushed them away, murmuring feverishly, "Sas katára pou tolmoún na pará eména, boreí na páschete tromerá sta chéria ti̱s orgí̱s mou, Sas katára pou tolmoún na pará eména, boreí na páschete tromerá sta chéria ti̱s orgí̱s mou!" People were stopping and watching as she hissed and snarled in her foreign language. She pointed at me, "cho̱rís fo̱ní̱," then Bra, "cho̱rís órasi̱," then Chyna, "cho̱rís í̱cho," and finally Corra, "cho̱rís epafí̱!" She spat at us, snatched up her bags, and rushed off, quickly vanishing into the crowd of people. Mama came over to us immediately, "What... just _happened_?" I shrugged, "I'm not quite sure myself."

**(A/N: Translations: **

**Den m 'angízeis, lígo pórni̱****: Don't touch me, little whore.**

**Sas katára pou tolmoún na pará eména, boreí na páschete tromerá sta chéria ti̱s orgí̱s mou****: I curse you who dare to spite me, may you suffer terribly at the hands of my wrath.**

**I'm not saying the last four because that would be a dead giveaway.)**

After the debacle with the elderly woman, we decided to head back to our respective homes. Bra and I went to the townhouse we shared with Goten and Trunks, Marron went to her house she, of course, shared with her husband. Kasaiya went to her home that she shared with my big brother, and the twins and Mama went to Mount Paozu. Bulma and Juu headed to Capsule Corp for some iced tea, magazines, and gossip.

"Hello, beautiful." I smiled as Trunks held the front door open for me, "Hey, sexy man." He chuckled and pulled me into his arms, "I missed you all day. Speaking of days, how was yours?" I shrugged, "Freaky, I have to tell you about it when we go to bed." I could hear Bra telling Goten about the old woman already, so I dragged him up the stairs to our room for a cuddle. Something about that old lady just left me feeling... _vulnerable_...

Corra's POV *that night* **(A/N: The nightmare Corra is about to have is one I've had myself, so prepare yourself, it will give you the creepy crawlies for a while.)**

_... I woke up lying flat on my back in a meadow, surrounded by wild flowers and butterflies. A smile spread across my face as I sat up, spotting my family just a few yards away, having a picnic. "Corra, stop daydreaming and get over here before Goten and Grandpa inhale all the food!" Pan yelled, laughing as Trunks wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I'm coming!" I yelled, and rose off of my knees... or tried to. On my first attempt to get up, a strange sensation spread through my legs, almost like they were falling asleep... only a million times worse. The pins and needles felt like knives against my skin, and movement made the hypersensitive sensations hurt more. I also felt a numbing cold spreading through my legs that also made the pins and needles hurt more. "Pan! I can't move!" she stared at me blankly for a moment, and then turned to kiss Trunks on the lips. The numbing, painful sensation of staunched blood circulation spread higher, creeping over my chest like a snake, slowly swallowing me whole. My body fell over to the side, and I was lost in the flowers, unable to see my family. The sensation stopped at my neck, and felt a new sensation. Something... or some things... was crawling all over me. I felt the gentle prick of insect legs crawling over my face and whimpered in fear as a bright red wasp made its way across my face like I was its nest. My phobia of wasps had been the bane of my existence all my life, mainly because I was deathly allergic. I felt my lips moving, whispering something. Try as I might, I couldn't scream for my Mama or my Papa to come free me from my prison. My entire body was unresponsive to my attempts to get up and run; the only things functioning were my throat, mouth, and eyes. The sensitivity, having abated earlier, came back with a vengeance, and I could feel each and every wasp walking over me. As though freed from a spell, my voice fully returned to me, and I began to scream... and scream... and scream. The wasps, sent into frenzy by my voice, sank their stingers into my skin over and over. I screamed louder, but my body didn't move. I should've been writhing and flailing all over the place, but I couldn't move anything below my neck. My cries echoed through the once peaceful meadow unanswered..._

I woke up screaming, my eyes still shut, imprisoning me in the dark. My body was slow to register that it was awake, and the horrible stinging sensation melted into something else. Numbness. As my parents tried to soothe me, I realized, with horror, that I couldn't feel a thing below my neck. It was as though I were only a head without a body. Tears gushed down my cheeks at the realization, and Mama sat on the edge of my bed, "Corie, what is it?" I swallowed a sob, "Mama... Mama, I _can't_ _move_..." her eyes popped wide, and she grasped my arm. Almost instantly, the hypersensitive feeling of pins and needles enveloped the limp limb, and I screamed in agony. Mama dropped my arm like it was a hot iron, and the feeling dissipated into numbness once more. "Oh kami..." Papa murmured; eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Hey... why are you guys in our room?" I heard Chyna ask a little too loudly. "Something's happened to your sister, Chyna." Mama said softly. "_What?_" she yelled, "Mama, I can't hear you!" Papa cursed softly, "Videl, I think Chyna's deaf." I groaned sadly, _This just can't get any worse, can it?_

Pan's POV

I woke up to Bra's hysterical cries that morning, and Goten trying to calm her down. Trunks was sitting up in bed, cradling me in his arms as I slept. I blushed, _he's so sweet_. I reached up and cupped his face, opening my mouth to say good morning... and nothing came out. I jumped up, scaring him, freaking out. "Pan, what is it?" Trunks grabbed my hands and pulled me back into his arms, "Pan, you're scaring me." I began screaming, wordlessly, at him that my voice was gone... but that was unsuccessful. I tried mentally, '_Trunks, I can't speak!_' he gasped, "why?" I shrugged, '_How the heck should I know?_' He hugged me tightly, "Something's wrong with Bra, but I'm not exactly sure what-" at that moment, Uncle Goten came in, carefully leading Bra into our room. She had her head down, staring at the floor. '_Bra, what's wrong?_' She whimpered softly, "Panny, I can't see." My jaw fell as she looked up at me with milky white eyes. Trunks growled, irritated, "How the hell do two perfectly normal women become blind and mute over night?" Bra started crying again, and Goten pulled her into his arms, "It's okay, Bra, we're going to see your mom." She nodded, still crying into his chest. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about this, but it was nice to have Trunks hold me.

I slowly dressed myself in a pair of white sweats, and a purple t-shirt. I turned to grab my socks and converse, but Trunks was already holding them, "Let me put your shoes on, Panny." I giggled silently, '_I'm not blind like Bra, Trunks, it's okay_.' He frowned, "Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for you." Rolling my eyes, I took a seat on the bed and held out my small feet, '_get to it, lover boy_.' He grinned and gently put my socks on, playfully tickling my feet and toes. I accidentally kicked him in the face, and he quickly finished putting on my shoes. We met Goten downstairs, cradling Bra in his arms. Poor girl; she wasn't going to be able to fly on her own now. I grabbed Trunks's hand and led him outside, '_Let's go_.'

*At Capsule Corp* **(A/N: Okay, last translations: Pan: without voice. Bra: without sight. Chyna: without sound. Corra: without touch. Okay with Corra, you can only do so much with touch, so I made her paralyzed from the neck down, and when people **_**touch **_**her, she feels pain. So, basically, she is "**_**without touch**_**". Neat, huh?)**

"I don't see anything wrong with your voice box, Panny." Bulma murmured, gently pulling the endoscope from my mouth. I sagged against Trunks's chest, '_Really? Nothing?_' She nodded, and I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay. I was so frustrated with the situation, and the stress was starting to build up. I felt Trunks's lips on my shoulder, "We'll get you better, Panny, please don't be upset." We jumped off of the table when someone began screaming upstairs and headed out of the basement to see who it was...

'_Chyna's deaf? And Corra is paralyzed?_' I asked Papa incredulously. "Not necessarily. Corra _is _paralyzed, but she can feel us touching her. The only problem is that it causes her pain for us to touch her." Papa said softly. I winced at the agonized light in his eyes. Corra had been hollering her head off ever since they started flying this way, but they had her settled on a bed in the living room now. All of his baby girls had sporadically lost use of their voice, ears, and body overnight and he couldn't do anything about it... that we _knew of_. Bulma had run tests on us all, and found nothing wrong with our brains, spines, voice boxes, ears, or eyes. We just couldn't use them all of a sudden.

"Panny?" Corra called softly. I walked over to her bedside and cupped her cheek, '_Yes, sweetie_?' She blinked, "I think the old lady from the other day did this to us." My eyes widened. _Why hasn't anyone else thought of that? _'_You really think she was a witch or something_?' She blinked once for yes, "She was just... something about her, now that I think about it, seemed very witch-like. And she _pointed _at each of us." I furrowed my brow, '_You have a point_.' Bra, with the assistant of Goten, came over and sat down. I cringed, it was creepy looking in her eyes. They were just... _scary_. Bra sighed, "I know. My eyes are creepy, aren't they?" I nodded, forgetting she couldn't see, and then reiterated mentally, '_Yeah, they kinda are... sorry, Blue._' She shrugged, "Hopefully the Dragon Balls can reverse this mess. I feel so bad for you, Corra. What's it like?" Corra frowned, "numb... and _painful_." Chyna took a seat beside me, '_I hate being deaf._ _What's Corra saying?_' I smiled gently, '_why don't you ask her, sissy_.' She blushed, and the two of them began to converse mentally. I sighed, _Dende, please let the Dragon Balls be able to fix this. I think Corra's the most miserable of us all_.

**This is the end of part one of story line two. I'm not too sure about what I want to do with our curse-slinging, Greek witch, but feel free to leave any suggestions. I might be willing to have her off'ed. (wink wink)**


	4. Storyline II: Part II

Pan's POV

I was curled up on the sofa, cuddling with Trunks, smiling as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. '_I love you,_' I thought to him, '_when are you guys leaving to find the dragon balls?_' He shrugged and lay his cheek on the top of my head, "Anytime now, love. You'll be okay without me?" I nodded, '_You're not the only person I can telepathically communicate with. I'm not going to have to write stuff down to get my point across while you're gone._' He snickered and kissed my forehead, "I know, but Pan," he trailed off and swallowed, "if you want me to stay, I will. I mean; Goten's staying with Bra." I rolled my eyes, '_I'll be fine, Trunks, what do I need to do to prove that?_' He chuckled and squeezed me, "I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, Panny, I just... I feel like I need to take care of you. It's my job to protect you, both physically and emotionally, when you aren't able." I pulled away and straddled his lap so I was looking directly into his blue eyes, '_What happened was unfortunate, yes, but I didn't lose anything really valuable. I can see, hear, and move. In any case, the others need someone to take care of them more than I do. It's just your overprotective male instincts talking to you._' He blushed, and I giggled silently, "I guess you're right, Panny, I'm sorry for doubting you." I smiled widely and leaned forward to lay my head on his shoulder, '_you're so cute when you worry about me. It's funny._' His warm hands rubbed against my back slowly, "I'm glad you find amusement in my haywire instincts, Panny." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the underside of his jaw, '_Good to know._'

Corra was asleep in her makeshift bed with Mama and Granny Chi hovering over her in case she had some form of discomfort while she was asleep. Chyna was also sleeping, laying her head on Aunt Bulma's shoulder. Bra and Goten were cuddled up on the other end of the sofa, talking softly. I smiled and got off of Trunks's lap and sat on the sofa, throwing my legs over his lap. He chuckled and took my shoes off and began rubbing my feet. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pillow to relax on. He took my socks off, revealing the sparkly red pedicure I'd gotten a few days ago, and continued to rub and knead my small feet. "You have insanely small feet, Panny," he murmured, "It's a wonder you can find women sized shoes that fit." I rolled my eyes, '_I only wear a size five and a half, nimrod,_' a smirk covered my lips, '_you'd do well to remember those feet delivered that knock out roundhouse kick that won me our spar last week. Chew on that, Trunksette._'

Goten raised a brow when a bright red blush began to color Trunks's cheeks. I shot him a wink, and he laughed softly. Bra touched his arm, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. A small grin began to form on her lips. '_What's the matter, Trunksie,_' I teased, '_Cat got your tongue-_' suddenly, he was straddling my hips and tickling me violently. I opened my mouth and screamed silently, wriggling and squirming to escape his hands, '_Trunks, oh god- stop it, please! Oh, oh, oh, oh god, I can't breathe- Oh my god, stop, for the love of Dende, stop!_' he smirked down at me, "Say sorry, Panny." I shook my head, '_Never- oh, god, no! Stop it, stop it, stop it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!_' He stopped his torture, and my chest heaved, trying to suck in enough air to compensate for what I'd lost. His hands gently massaged the sides of my aching ribcage as I slowly calmed down. '_My sides hurt so badly. You have got to stop doing that to me._' He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry, love, I just got carried away." I allowed a goofy smile to cover my face, and Trunks chuckled, "I knew you enjoyed that, Panny."

Before I could reply, Grampa, Papa, and Vegeta entered the room with the radar on hand, ready to depart to grab the Dragon Balls. "Boy, quit your foolishness and come on." Vegeta snapped at Trunks. I sighed silently as he gave me a short yet lingering kiss on my lips before standing to join the others. Papa and Grampa each gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before heading out. Trunks gave Bra an affectionate kiss on the forehead and followed behind. Vegeta, to everyone's surprise, gave Bulma a kiss goodbye, and stroked Bra's hair before pecking her on the forehead. She smiled in his general direction, "Bye, Daddy." Vegeta gave a rare smile and patted her on the head before leaving the house. Goten waved me over, and I sat on his free side and laid my head on his shoulder. Waiting was definitely going to be the worst part of this mess...

*The next day*

I helped Bra get bathed and dressed for the day, and then helped her get down to breakfast. Clearly, Goten had left her in bed once he smelled Granny Chi's cooking.

Corra had been propped up, begrudgingly on Mama's part, so someone could feed her breakfast to her. Chyna was perched carefully on the edge of her bed, feeding her pancakes to her. Kassie and Chase were seated at the island, sharing a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. The plate was pretty big to account for Chase's saiyan appetite, so I guess Kassie didn't feel like getting her own plate. Mama, Granny Chi, and Aunt Bulma were working at the stove, and Goten was seated at the table, eating a mile a minute. He stopped when I approached with Bra and took her hand in his to help her sit down. "It's you, Goten, right?" she murmured. "Yeah, it's me, hon. Come on, I got you." His free hand moved down to her hip, guiding her down to a chair. She released our hands once she was settled in the chair, and Goten smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Bra, I should've stayed with you." Bra smiled in the direction of his voice, "It's okay, Goten, you got hungry." He smiled and pressed her hand to his lips. She giggled and blushed as her stomach rumbled quietly. '_I'll get her a plate, Uncle_.' He smiled appreciatively, and I turned to Mama, '_Can I get a plate for Bra._' She nodded and passed me a plate, which I laid in front of her and forked some eggs, '_Open your mouth, Bra._' She obliged, and I carefully fed her the eggs. She chewed slowly and swallowed, "Thanks." Aunt Bulma took over so I could get my own plate.

"This is boring." Corra said, looking up towards the ceiling. Chyna blinked at her, and she smiled, translating for her mentally. '_They should be back today, Corie, so the worst part should be over soon._' She pouted and let her head fall back against the pillow, "I hate this." Chase smiled sympathetically, "Hopefully, if the balls work like we hope they will, you won't be stuck in the bed anymore."

*that evening*

The men returned that night, Dragon Balls on hand, and Trunks couldn't be more happy to see me again, and proceeded to shower me in affectionate kisses and hugs to make up for our night apart.

'_Trunks, stop it, we have to go call the Dragon._' I squeaked mentally, smiling like mad as he peppered my cheeks, forehead, nose, lips, and chin with kisses. '_Mmmm, you don't seem to mind this much, Panny._' He replied, nudging my head back so he could get at my neck. A hot bolt of pleasure shot through my veins as he dragged his lips over my sensitive skin, a wild yet soft purr emanating from his throat. '_Ah Dende, Trunks, we can't- not right now._' He pulled away with a pout, '_Not even a quickie? Panny, I need you._' I giggled at him, '_Alright, where at?_' he took my hand and dragged me up the stairs...

**(WARNING: INTERCOURSE SCENE BELOW. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.)**

'_The hallway bathroom. How cliché._' I teased, watching him shut and lock the door. Turning on me in the blink of an eye, he lifted me up onto the counter beside the sink and attacked my mouth. I released a moan and reciprocated, wrapping my smaller tongue around his larger one. They fought and tussled and my body began to grow heated with need and desire. '_Good thing you have on a skirt, Panny,_' Trunks thought to me, pulling the hem of my blue skirt up, '_a thong, Panny? Someone's feeling naughty._' I tossed my head back in surprise when a warm hand deftly tore away my peach lace thong, '_Trunks, that was my fave- Oh!_' his fingers neatly opened my mound and delved into my sweet heat. My body quivered and shook with pleasure as he pumped his digits slowly in and out of me, '_Trunks, faster... oh Dende, I can't take it..._' smiling wickedly, he continued at a slow pace and worked his free hand under my dark grey blouse and under the wire of my peach bra that came with my now destroyed thong. My head thrashed against the wall and his fingers found my right breast and began kneading, '_Yes... oh Dende yes, Trunks, more!_' He reached down and undid the fly of his jeans, letting his cock spring free. '_Mmmm, commando, that's hot, babe._' I managed to think, still wracked with his slow, torturously pleasurable touches. He removed his hands from my heat and I whined mentally, pouting. '_Calm down, babe, I'm not done with you yet._' He lined himself up and slipped into my center. I was so aroused that my body gave no resistance, too slick and ready to stand a fight. I felt a delighted fluttering in my chest as he filled me up entirely. His lips devoured mine as his hips began to rock, pushing us higher and higher, towards nirvana. My legs were locked around his waist, holding him firmly to me, my hips rolling to meet his every thrust. I wanted to just scream to the heavens about how good he felt in me, but my voice was impaired, so I simply channeled my thoughts directly to the man responsible.

'_That good, Panny?_' he replied, his '_voice_' becoming choppy and rough as his own pleasure began to skyrocket. '_Ah Dende, harder!_' I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply; swallowing the vocal moan he was about to release. No way were we about to get caught now. Things were too far progressed, and I _needed _to get off before I combusted. '_Damn it, Panny, you're so slick and tight!_' he roared into my mind, his lips hungrily sucking at my shoulder, which was now bare because he'd torn my top. I was too lost in my own wanton desire to notice.

'_You feel so go- oh god, I'm close!_' I could see the light at the end of the tunnel and began rocking my hips faster, trying to urge him to pick up the pace. Sharp gasps of air escaped my mouth, the only audible noise I could make, as he sped up, guttural snarls beginning to rip free from his throat. With a telepathic cry, I clamped down on him repeatedly, milking his own climax from him. Every nerve ending was ablaze, and my body vibrated from the force of such an intense climax. Trunks snarled into my throat, his hips pumping into me as he rode out the waves. I kissed his neck, wrapping myself around his strong, muscular body...

**(INTERCOURSE SCENE OVER.)**

'_T-that was... oh my Dende, I have NO words._' I gingerly wiped away the mixture of fluids coating my inner thighs with a slightly soapy warm rag and pulled my skirt back down. Trunks returned with a fresh pair of underwear for me, much to my chagrin. '_You tore my favorite underwear, Trunks._' He shrugged playfully, '_You know what seeing you in a thong does to me. It makes me feel like a rabid animal... seeing you in a thong is the sexiest thing I've ever seen._' I blushed and pulled the plain white lace boy shorts up my legs, settling them at my hips, '_I don't know what to say to that..,_' and turned to the mirror, intent on taming my wild waves into a ponytail... and _then _I noticed the wide array of hickies coating the left side of my neck, particularly around my pulse point. '_Trunks, I can't cover this up..._' he shrugged, smirking like his father, '_then wear my marks proudly, love._' I hit him playfully and decided to put my hair in bun and spritzed myself with some body spray. '_How do I look?_' Trunks smiled, '_Like a woman who got thoroughly laid. You have the glow of an exceptionally satisfied woman._' My cheeks flushed at his 'compliment'. '_Stop thinking with the wrong head, Trunks, we've got to-_'

The door slammed open, and Vegeta stormed in, "_We've been waiting for you brats to stop fooling around with each other's genitalia for nearly an hour_," he bellowed, "_and, in case you haven't noticed, there are other people, namely my Princess, who needs the Dragon to fix whatever that damned witch cursed them with!" _He took a deep breath and glared at his son, "Stop making decisions with your reproductive organ! Your brain is up in your _real head, _not down in your _drawers!_" Trunks blushed, and I bit my lip as Vegeta's angry gaze landed on me. To my shock, his eyes popped wide at the amount of bright, reddish pink hickies on my neck. He turned back to Trunks, "Have you suddenly acquired an octopus's tentacle for a mouth? _Look at what you've done to the girl!_" Seriously flustered, I squeezed past them and out the door as Trunks began to argue his case, "Well, _you're_ the one who dragged me off to-"

I lost the tail-end of his response as I retreated down the stairs, only to plow right into my father. I silently meeped and looked up at him, dreading his reaction. He shocked me by simply rolling his eyes and muttering something about '_stupid boys_' before pulling me into a hug. I winced, knowing that under the layer of body spray, I still slightly smelt like sex. Either he didn't notice; which was doubtful, considering he had a better nose than even Grampa Goku, or he simply ignored it. I went with the latter and laid my head on his chest, '_Sorry about that, Papa. I think I excited him too much._' He snickered and kissed the top of my head, "I can see that," and chuckled, a soft pink blush coloring his cheeks.

"Oh my Dende, Panny, what did my horn dog of a brother do to your _neck_?" Bra asked incredulously. '_What do you think he did to my- wait... you can see?!_' She shook her head and nudged Goten, "I'm using telepathy to look through Goten's eyes." Goten chuckled and kissed her hand, "she's being a creeper." Bra hit him, giggling softly, "Am _not_. Let's get this over with and go wish on the Dragon."

*The Summoning*

We watched as the skies turned dark, and a beam of orange light erupted from the balls. In the light, Shenlong formed, his red eyes staring down at us from high up in the air. I shivered at the cool red gems that seemed to be piercing my very soul, and Trunks tightened his arm around my waist. "_State your wishes so I may return to my slumber_." Shenlong rumbled, irritated as always. Grampa stepped forward and made the wish, "I wish for the lost senses of Pan, Bra, Chyna, and Corra to be restored!" Shenlong seemed to think about the wish for a moment, and I moved closer to Trunks, waiting to see what he would say. _Please, don't say-_.

"_I cannot grant that wish._"

My heart plummeted, and I felt hot tears stabbing at the backs of my eyes, begging to be released. Bra buried her face in my Uncle's chest, beyond distraught. He held her close, rubbing her back slowly to comfort her as she sobbed into his chest. Corra was going to pieces and Mama was in utter agony, unable to comfort her baby without causing her extreme pain. Chyna had turned to Granny Chichi for comfort.

"Why the _hell _not, you stupid Dragon?!" Vegeta growled, stepping forward furiously.

"_The magic suspending their senses is far too complicated. It is old magic, from the very dawn of time. I cannot tamper with it without disturbing the balance of the universe. You must seek out the one who placed this hex upon them, for only an Old One can remove the curse. Is that all you required of me?_"

Grampa nodded, and the Dragon rumbled once more, "_Fare well and good luck, Young Ones._" With a flash of orange, the balls were, once again, scattered across the planet. I felt Trunks's thumb wiping something warm and wet from my cheek and looked down curiously. I had begun crying and I hadn't even noticed it. My breathing was hitched as I slowly drew in air, trying to calm my riotous emotions. "Panny...?" I shook my head at him, '_I'm fine, I just need a moment to simmer down_.' underneath all the chaos within me, I was pissed. Who did that old bat think she was, cursing us like this just because we weren't watching where we were going? Just because we didn't see her didn't give her the right to screw us over. My fists clenched at my sides, and I turned to face Trunks, determination assuredly blazing in my eyes, '_Let's hunt us a witch._'

**Looks like there's going to be a part three to this one. It just felt right to end it here and keep going in another segment. R&R please!**


End file.
